Three for Fifty Dollars
by Parth Makeo
Summary: Alex bought three androids for fifty dollars. What he dosen't know is that they were Vocaloid androids who are capable of signing. He finds out that no matter how many women you have, Fake or real, It's hell on earth! Not needed to read the other.
1. Chapter 1

Disk one

One hot summer day, Alex Junio was searching the net to cure his boredom. It was Friday and he just got home from college. While looking around Ebay he noticed someone selling three androids for the low price of Fifty Dollars. Alex thought to himself "This has got to be a joke. Three androids? I doubt there even three feet tall. Might as well buy it. The person says he will take a refund if I didn't like it within ten days." and right there he clicked the buy now button without a second thought.

The next day, A UPS truck pulled to his apartment building. The man driving the van came out to make him sign his name off. The man then made a hand jester to the other guys to bring them inside. From the back three tall boxes on rollers came through which made Alex's brown eyes grow. The UPS driver handed him a brown box labeled "Install this first".

Once back into his apartment, Alex closed his door and sat on the ground looking at the tall boxes on the floor. "Guess he was serious when he meant human size." Alex said as he took the small brown box to the computer. Once it was opened he found three discs with different colors. He took the Aqua disc and decided to install this one first. He followed the process up to where it says "Activate Miku Hatsune now." then looked at the box with A single Aqua sticker on it. He took a kitchen knife and cut away the tape on the sides to open the top, But once he flipped it opened he fell on his bottom in shock to see the android looked exactly like a human female except with long aqua hair and was wearing a weird shirt with a aqua tie, a short skirt, big sleeves that were not connected to her shirt and long black stockings with black shoes to match. He got up again and felt a small compartment door on the back of her neck. He got it opened to find A On and Off switch. He flipped it to On and stood back. The computer then made a beep and on the screen said "Stand-by" but when he looked back at the android, It began to stand up from the box then opened her aqua eyes at Alex.

He asked in fright "W-Who are you?". The android then spoke in a soft tone "Miku Hatsune, and you must be my master?". Still in shock, Alex got up and told her "I guess I could be.". Miku looked around the room and then made a B-line to the computer. "Hey! What do you plan to do?!" Alex asked very concerned. Miku then look at him and asked "Open the other two boxes please.". He shrugged and opened the box with a yellow sticker on it. Inside was a shorter android, this time she had short yellow hair with a white bow, wearing a white shirt with a yellow scarf like tie, Very short shorts and oversized leg sock things over her shoes. She too stood up and looked at Alex with light blue eyes with a big smile. Next thing Alex knew the yellow haired android tackled him and in a cute like voice said "Master! Finally we meet!". Miku then walked over to her and said "That's enough Rin. We need to activate Luka now.". Miku took the knife from Alex and opened the pink sticker box. Inside was a taller android with long pink hair, black and gold dress, black stockings and long golden boots.

When Miku and Rin got to the PC, Miku saw the CD to activate Luka was damaged. "Oh no! The CD is damaged!" Said a very depressed Rin. Miku then signaled Alex to bring Luka to the couch and sit her down. Alex then asked "Is that the only CD to activate her? Cause there is A Computer repair store nearby that can fix it." But Miku shook her head and placed the CD back onto the computer desk. "I can fix it, It will take some time though." Miku said. Alex looked at his clock to read eleven o' clock at night.

He yawned and then told them "It's already late. I need my sleep.". Rin and Miku looked at Alex with confusion. Alex then went under the covers and tried to fall asleep. In his mind he still could not believe what just happened today. _"I still don't believe I bought three "Hot" Androids for just Fifty dollars. On top of that they are calling me master? God, If this is to punish me for low grades during high school, this is too much!" _He thought before falling asleep.

Next day he woke up thinking; hoping; it was a dream but when he walked towards the bathroom, there on the couch sat Miku and Rin sleeping upright. "God? Am I in hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disk two

Alex sat at the Kitchen table with Miku and Rin wondering what happened. Rin then spoke up quietly, "Did we do something wrong?". Alex placed his hand over his face before looking at them once more. "You two did nothing wrong. I just can't believe that you guys are real." Alex stated as he got up to the shower. Miku stood up after and asked "Want some help?". Alex stood shocked as he placed his hand over his face again talking to himself.

As Alex was in the shower, Miku walked over to his computer and started to work on Luka's disk fixing what she was able to fix. Rin was sitting near Luka, watching T.V. Alex exited the shower to put on some casual pants and a shirt. He walked to Miku watching her fix the disk and then looked at Rin occupied with the T.V. "You guys make yourself at home. I need to do some errands for a bit." Alex said as he was approaching the door. Miku grabbed his shirt to look at her. "Could we come with you master?" Miku asked curiously. Alex looked at Miku and Rin in there current outfit. "You girls have anything else to wear?" He said. Rin and Miku looked at each other then said "No, this is our only outfit.". Alex sighed as he walked over to a drawer with his clothes. They changed into his other pairs of clothes and then inspected them. Alex then said "O.K, Miku you will have to play as my sister if we meet any of my buddies. Rin, you can play the cousin who came into town. Also refrain from calling me master. Just say my name, 'Alex'." as he headed out the door.

After a walk to the train station and a train ride to downtown, they began to walk along the side of the street. Miku and Rin looked around like they have never seen this stuff in there lives. The entire time, Alex was thinking to himself 'I hope no friends show up…' when he ran into his long time friend Max. Max looked at Alex with his blue eyes and gave him a firm handshake. "Hey Alex! You here to shop for food again?" Max said before turning to his attention to the two androids behind him. "And who are these fine ladies?" Max said. Alex then introduced them "Well this is my sister, Miku, and my young cousin, Rin. They decided to visit me today as I am free." without spilling the truth. Miku and Rin bowed to Max as did he. "For a minute there I thought it was your wife and kid." Max said jokingly. He then remembered something as he talked to them. "Alex, tomorrow is karaoke night at the club and I was thinking of getting a few classmates together and enjoy a night of armature singers and some cold ones. You want to bring your sister to meet some guys?". Alex was about to speak when Miku spoke up and said. "I would love to come! Count me in.". Alex looked at Miku as Max began to walk away. Rin then pouted at Miku's choice. "Miku, That is unfair. I want to go too." Rin said as they continued down the street.

After some time of shopping, they returned to his apartment with a few bags. Alex looked at Miku and Rin carrying some more bags. They placed the bags on the table before Alex relaxed on the couch. Miku then interrupted him watching TV and handed him Luka's disc to install. Alex then flipped her switch on and her eyes opened. Luka got up blushing for some reason which made Alex looked confused. "Hey Miku…What did you add to the CD?" Alex said before Luka walked over to him hugging him tight. Miku then said "I used some file. I think it said 'Do Not Touch'.". Alex preceded to shut Luka off quickly and placed her back on the couch. He then walked over to Miku a little agitated. "You mean to tell me, you used my file filled with much pornographic material?" Alex said looking into his files. Miku nodded with a frown, "Is that bad?". Alex shut off the computer and then told Miku "Never use my computer again without letting me know what you're going to do on it. Alright?". She nodded as Alex looked on the clock. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow I have to find something suitable for you to wear at the bar.". Rin nodded as she started to prepare the couch for them to sleep on. Miku was about to say something but she stopped and watched Alex walk over to his bed.

Tomorrow would be better for sure…


	3. Chapter 2 half

Sleep mode:

Miku

It was around eleven o' clock. Miku suddenly woke up and walked over to Alex's computer. She was about to turn it on when she remembered what he said to her earlier. Miku then started to look around the room quietly to find something to make her tired. She then stumbled and fell by accident on the floor. Miku rubbed her shoulders when she noticed Alex walking in to see her up. "Miku, What are you doing up?" He said whispering not sure if Rin could be awake too. Miku looked at him with small tears building up. "I'm sorry master. I-I didn't mean to make noise. I just can't sleep for some reason.". Alex looked at her not knowing what to do. He helped Miku up from the floor and brought her to his small kitchen. "Miku, I am still getting use to you and Rin being here. Just tell me what is wrong?" He said seeing that her sadden face is still there. She looked up at him and said "Master…Do humans find it good to do the things you have on the computer.". He blushed big time and looked partly away. "I guess, I mean, as long as they both love each other that is.". Miku looked down and got up from her chair saying "I guess I should go back to bed now…" in a very depressed tone. "Wait Miku. This may seem odd but, would you like to sleep in my bed instead?" Alex said before she replied "If master wants me to. I will.". Alex walked her over to his bed as she went under the covers. He smiled a bit as he took a sleeping bag out of the closet. Miku looked at him with a questionable look. "You're not going to sleep with me master?" The minute Miku said it Alex was wide eyed and stunned. He thought for a moment _"It may be alright. After all, she calls me master and she isn't a true human."_ and then said "If you want me to.". He slid into bed looking up at the ceiling. Miku then hugged his arm tight and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Miku's smile made Alex smile big as he was drifting to sleep. Before he went to sleep completely he heard her say "Master…" in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Disc Three

Alex returned from the store and found Miku making a mess for the disc. "Master! Luka's Disc is Missing!" She cried out, heading back to the drawers. Alex hit his forehead with his plan and said "I sent it to a Friend of mine who knows how to repair CDs. It should be back before tonight." then the doorbell range. Rin took his bags into the kitchen and behind the door was that friend. "Here Alex. The damage was easy to repair and the disc should work fine." He said, fixing his glasses. Alex thanked him many times before closing the door. "MIKU! The disc is fixed!" He cried out, Miku rushing up and hugging Alex tight. "Thank you Master! Now to finally start her up.". Miku began to start up Luka from his computer. 70%, 90% and done. Luka slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Rin bounced with joy and exclaimed "Luka's back! Luka's Back!". However, Luka got up and directed her eyes on Alex. "What kind of place is this? It's...Small and poor like." her face had a 'Fuck off' vibe from it. Miku then answered "This is where we are now. Alex brought us here. So be thankful!" trying to show who's the boss. Luka shook her head and asked "And where are we sleeping? Do we have the items we need to sing? Does this Master know how to write music?" snapping back. Alex asked "Singing? You can...Sing?" with no knowledge as to what they are. Miku then turned around and said "We are Vocaloids. Artificial Singing Androids. I am the first model, Rin is the second and Luka is the third." but Luka butted in and added "First in the Second Series..." with a sarcastic tone. Alex tuned out the arguments and went on his computer to look it up.

He typed in 'Vocaloid' and noticed an information website for them. Rin looked over his shoulder and pointed out the first two, Kaito and Meiko. She said "They were the first Vocaloids made. But after so long, the people who made us disabled the Vocal Chip to keep them from breaking down when singing. When working on Miku, they upgraded the chip but never let Meiko and Kaito use it." her eyes giving a weird radar effect on them. Alex pointed to her image with another. "Who is this?" he asked. Rin got quiet before Miku patted her shoulder to sit down. Miku then told him "That is Rin's other half, Len. They were a set and they are twins. Our last master sold Len to someone else and since then, she has lost the will to sing." her voice toned down in depression. Alex pulled up a few more and Miku explained. "Luka is the Third of series Two. Gackpoid and Megpoid are from a different Designer." Miku then pointed to two more popular 'Home Models'. "Neru and Haku? Both using my model base and Vocal Chip Design? Amazing." she commented and shoved Alex out of his seat. Though he still watched. But Alex got his seat back and said "You should choose what outfit you will be wearing Miku. I do not want to keep the guys waiting." clicking his computer off. Luka heard the comment and asked "Did Miku forget about the Outfit Plugin?". Miku thought and then conked her head silly like. "Yeah...I forgot I can just change clothes with it. I have been shut off for so long." she chuckled. Alex however, looked back at his empty computer and remembered what he did before. "Five hundred Dollars..." he whispered with anger rising. It would have been helpful to know they could do that earlier...

The time was now Seven. Alex already changed into a more outgoing outfit and stood near his door, yelling "Are you Three done? We got a few minutes to meet my classmates." Miku Walked out first wearing Stripped Stockings, a plaid skirt, a black shirt with a white over shirt, glasses and some kind of headphones. She looked like a normal girl from high school. Rin came out with a dark yellow Sweatshirt. Nothing Much. Luka came out with her cheeks blushing. She was wearing High Boots, Stockings, a Miniskirt, A jacket and a shirt that covered only her top area. "It was this or that flower dress..." She blurted out, looking a bit pissed. Alex sighed and said "If the program you guys use for clothes can download other outfits...i will find more for you." while walking down the street to the Bar. Naturally, he felt uneasy with a colorful cast of Vocaloids trailing him. He could feel the people looking at him like "Who are they?" or "Weird...". Finally, they reached the Karaoke Bar where Max was standing outside. He noticed Luka and asked "This must be..." and Alex finished with "This is my Older Sister, Luka." feeling pinned to the wall. "Okay, now come in. We've been waiting for you guys!" Max said, dragging Alex inside. There was a group of five College kids already sitting and greeting the others. It composed of Five Guys, Two Girls- well Five if you count the Vocaloids.

It was full of fun and weird discussions. And the Time was now Eight Thirty, around the time the Bar begins Karaoke. Alex remembered what they were. He was shoved to go up and sing but Miku denied it and went up herself. "Looks like that young sister of yours wants to sing? I bet she is better than you." Max said with a grin. Miku looked through the list. She begun at H and found her name 'Hatsune Miku' and across was 'Sound'. She took the microphone and walked on the stage. _"What is she doing?" _Alex thought seeing Miku on stage. He had his fingers near his ears just in case as the music started. He had a feeling, but it went away when she started singing. Even if it was Artificial, it sounded so wonderful. He sat there as his college buddies were doing weird chants for her. Alex looked over at Luka and Rin who were listening to her singing as well. He went back to looking at Miku who was singing, almost attracted to it. Her movements and rhythm were perfect synch. As it ended, the place was cheering big. Miku made her way back to the table but Max said "Alex you lucky Bastard! You should of told us they were Vocaloids!" Alex looking weird. "They are well known?" Looking at the three next to him. Max shook his head and started with "What you have now are the actual Vocaloids! The voice has been used for a program but...How much were they?". Alex sighed and said "Fifty Dollars. For all of them." his friends celebrating his find after.

When the event was over, Alex headed home and fell on the couch. "So...Not only are they Vocaloids, but they are the only Android models of each." his head a bit thumping. Miku and Rin were going to make something for Alex but Luka started to walk in his room. "Luka! Come and help Miku and I!" Rin tried to convince. Luka looked at them and said "I am going to shut myself off till we are shipped again. I can't work with this human who is dirt poor and his computer is inferior to the current standard computers and Operating Systems." Changing back and pushing Alex off the couch. Alex felt sad for Luka. Miku and Rin kept Alex company till nightfall. Maybe Tomorrow will be better...


	5. Chapter 3 half

Sleep Mode: Rin

That night, Rin forced herself awake as her memories were flowing back with Len. She slowly got out of bed and lightly knocked on Alex's door. He woke up and lightly said "Hold on.". He opened the door and saw Rin, holding a pillow in her arms. She looked at him with a big frown. "I am sorry I woke you up Alex. I could not keep my Sleep Mode activated. Memories of Len kept going." tears building in her eyes. Alex put his hand on his face and said "Okay, you can sleep with me. But do not bother me." while Rin ran to the other side of the bed and got comfy. Alex began to enter his side when he noticed Rin's eyes. Tears? He poked her and tried to wake her up. She muddled "Len..." while tightly gripping the covers and shaking. They could not really have nightmares but the memories must be painful for her. He tried his best and pulled Rin towards his chest. He slowly pet her hair and whispered to her "It will be alright Rin. I may be gone for a bit, but just keep hoping and you will see me again."

Her expression changed as a smile slowly appeared and she said "Come soon...Len...". Alex added "Please Sing again. If you sing, I will have a better chance of finding you." his eyes becoming heavy. Soon he fell asleep.

The next morning, Alex woke up to Luka who kept calling his name. "About time you woke up. Rin has been waiting for you. Now get dressed and get out of bed, Lazy." She said with a small attitude before leaving. When Alex was done, he noticed Rin on the table scribbling down something. "Rin? What are you doing?" Alex asked, looking over at the paper. It looked like a music sheet and lyrics. Rin looked up at Alex and with a huge smile "I am making a song to sing so Len will find me." Miku helping her on the side. Alex felt so moved, he walked over to his computer and asked Luka "Can you teach me how to use the Programs here? They came with the boxes but I never bothered to touch them."

It looks like Rin has the passion to sing once more, for her other half Len. She will sing till he is at her side once more.


	6. Chapter 4

Disc Four

Alex is waving goodbye to his classmates as he headed off into his apartment. As he opened the door, he was greeted with a randomly thrown leek at his face. "I'm sorry Master! I didn't mea-" Miku explained before Alex put his hand up. "It's fine. I am use to it by now..."

He sat on the couch to rest his legs, asking "Where is Luka?" Rin replied with a pencil in hand "She said she was going out to buy food." Then it hit him. "What do you guys eat? Batteries?" asking without any knowledge. Miku and Rin looked at each other and one at a time, said "I like Mandarin Oranges! They are juicy and fun to eat!" Rin drooling for one. "And If you put leeks in anything, I would eat it." Miku's smile was bright and innocent, Alex still remembering that welcome to the face. Alex got up and thought about looking for Luka. Miku cried "Luka said she was going to a fish market!" as Alex ran out in the hall and down the stairs.

The closest place to a fish market was the Opened Store that sells pure Organic food. He spotted Luka's hair among the crowd and caught her at a fishermen's stall. "Luka, What did I say about leaving without telling me ahead?" Alex kept his tone down but was annoyed. Luka did not reply and simply pointed at the Big Tuna Fish before her. "I'm hungry." was all she said. Alex looked in his wallet then at the price... "Five Hundred dollars? I can't afford that!" He felt like nothing. Luka sighed and guided Alex passed the Meats and to the Fruits. "Well at least get Miku's and Rin's. I can eat whatever you have as a substitute while you get more money to by me tuna." Luka was hard to read. Was she angry? Alex tried to reason with her "If you want, I can buy the canned stuff." but Luka shook her head. "The canned Tuna tastes nasty. I need it fresh for some Nigirizushi." and Alex realized "Do you like Sushi?" wondering if she would eat away his earnings. "No. Just tuna. But it tastes better as Sushi." she replied already purchasing the food she took for the others. Alex looked at the price "Sixty Dollar? All for Leeks and Oranges?" and feeling very pressured. He was hoping to save enough money for a new instrument for his classes...but he payed anyways.

As they walked home, Luka was five paces away from Alex. "Did I do something wrong?" Alex was holding the bags, all of them. Luka did not look back but then stopped short. "I do not fully trust you yet...That is all." and she started walking again. They passed down the small shopping district, the clothing stores and food areas. Alex suddenly yelled out "Luka, hold on. I want to check something." and put down the bags. Luka tapped her foot to hurry up. He soon looked at his money. "Hmm...It's enough" was all he said, rushing in another direction. Luka followed him and tried to turn him around, but he stopped in front of a Sushi Bar. "Here. They have an all you can eat special on Tuesdays for just Ten Dollars a person." he looked at Luka, who's eyes were focused on the sign. She looked down and shook her head out of the mood. "Don't think I can trust you off the bat from this." and in she walked. Alex placed his bags down at a table, Luka already looking at the different sushi rolling by on the conveyor belt. Alex picked off a four piece Tuna roll. He placed it before Luka and said "Go ahead, eat as much as you want." giving a smile. Luka paid no attention to his smile and started to dig right in. After Twelve Rolls, Luka felt satisfied. She got up and looked at Alex, who was paying for the food.

As the headed home, Luka was still keeping distance from him. "What can I do to make you accept me?" he asked. Luka stopped and turned to him. "Just continue with life. That is all." before continuing up the road. Alex gave up. He could not deal with her anymore.

Dropping the bags on the ground in the kitchen, Rin dug fast to find the Oranges. "Hey! You can have two now. I need to put them away." Alex instructed her as if she was a child. Miku insisted on helping Alex with putting away the food. When everything was in order, Alex walked back over to his computer and now remembering a song he wanted to make for his class. All of his instruments were in the computer. His song had the beats but he was still working on the lyrics. Miku noticed his work and nearly lit up with joy. "You are making music?" she was so happy to see notes and pages of keys. "Yeah. I have to get a rough project-" Miku stopped Alex as she took a small cord from her Earphone. She stuck it in the computer and uploaded her program in no time flat. She sat on his lap to situate herself. Alex was feeling a bit uncomfortable with an Android shaped like a Female on his lap. "M-miku? Can I get you a chair?" he asked, his face blushing bright red as Rin was bringing a chair up to him. But the expression on Rin's face showed she was laughing inside.

The program looked simple enough to Alex. He played with most of the tones, mostly finding the right pitch to match his instrument only tune. But Miku decided to do it herself. The certain Lines being filled with Pitches and slight lyrics. Her voice coming out as mostly sound but it made the instruments even better. Around the One Minute mark and forty second area she started to pick up the pace and her timing near perfect. Alex was shocked. He knew she could sing but not...like THAT. Alex was impressed as she finished the small melody. Rin clapped with joy even though Luka was lounging around the couch. "Miku! I always enjoyed you sing so fast!" Rin hopped up and down. Miku disconnected herself from the Computer and bowing in a slight manner. She turned to Alex "How was it master?" who looked as if he found the meaning of life. "Miku. I thought you were just an Idol?" he remembered the song she sung at the Karaoke bar. which was already known. She giggled "Even if I was made for performances, I am still a program. Master, if you make more music, just ask us for a voice."

The time was now seven. Alex finished editing his song with Miku's help and felt sure he would get a good grade on it. Rin was watching Television with Luka next to her. Miku was getting the sheets for the bed ready as well as cleaning the kitchen up. Luka noticed her actions "Why do you even help him so much? He will just abandon us all like the last jerk." she reminded Miku of the old owner. "I know our new master is different. He has friends. He has a career to look forward too. And he has taken us in, regardless of our singing." Miku denied the past event while trying to change Luka's judgment.

Luka was not taking it. "So he made one song with you and has helped us out. Big Freaking whoop. He will probably use us again till he has had enough." her voice starting to rise. Unknown to the three, Alex was hearing from his bedroom. Miku was frustrated "I know he is different! He is not like the old master by a long shot! Just open your eyes Luka!" and near yelling. Luka had enough "He will abandon us anyways. He will grow tired of us. And soon, we will be sold once more to someone who could be even worse!" She stood up, nearly throwing her headset to the television. "At least I was not forced to be a sex slave!" Miku spat out before gasping at what she just uttered. Luka felt an arrow pierced her heart. Alex hear that word and wanted to come out, but Luka ran out the door and down the halls till she was outside. Miku was about to follow but Alex instructed her to watch the house. "I will come back once I can bring Luka with me." was what he said before going after her.

Luka was already resting at a light post, out of breath from running nearly a block and a half. "Stupid Miku...Why do I even stay with her?" she asked herself, moving her pink hair out of her face. She was a mess. She slammed her fist into the light post, starting to tear up. Her sobbing was quiet.

Alex found her after taking ten minutes. "Luka! Please come back." he asked out, hiding something behind his back. Luka looked pissed. She yelled "Leave me! I am not going back! I rather be in the trash bin right now!" Her tears were falling now. Alex carefully walked up and pulled out a brown wrapped item. He showed her the package and unwrapped it. It was a side of Salmon. "I only had enough to buy a small side of it. I wanted to buy myself a guitar. Then I remembered that my friends are more important than my career. I do not want you to trust me or like me...but please stay with your friends. They care a lot about you." Alex tried his best, watching Luka wiping her tears as she took the slab and bent her knees to hide her face. "Alex. What do you really want?" Luka asked while sniffling. He put a light hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Luka. All I want is for you to be happy. Miku and Rin like me and they want to make you happy in their new home." he moved from her vision, Luka looking up at him from her knelt pose. Alex held a hand out. "Come on Luka. At least come back. I promise you that I will never think about touching you in erotic ways." His eyes showing much worry for her. Luka smiled as she took his hand, standing up. "Now how about I let you sleep in my bed while I take out a spare? It's the least I can do to show you to trust me." they were walking home, Luka feeling a bit better now.

That night, Alex set out a spare bed for himself near his computer. Miku and Rin slept on the pullout and Luka took her rest on Alex's bed. That night, she sniffed his pillow lightly. She liked it. In her sleep, she whispered "Master..." on complete accident. Was she falling for him?

((Miku was singing this. "www. youtube .com/watch?v=nrjiuMiPoHo "Gotta Love cosMos :D. Remove spaces


	7. Chapter 5

Disc Five

Early morning, Alex fixed himself up as fast as he could. He quickly made toast, took the disc with the project and waved bye to his Vocaloids.

Alex arrived at his college grounds earlier than before. He only had one class on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. He noticed the class was still gathering together as he sneaked in. Max caught him "Hey Alex! How are the Vocaloids? They treating you right?" He laughed and joked.

Alex however was not finding it funny. He would response but the class begun. The teacher announced "Okay class! I told you two weeks ago to create a small demo of what you can do. And because Alex is lacking in grades, let's see what he made." a bit demanding to see something good. Alex walked up and handed him a CD. The teacher played it, Likeing to it. He slightly liked it till he hear Miku's voice. He immediately started playing it longer than normal. The class was actually paying attention to it and how it was so upbeat. Miku's voice added more feel and the Teacher was stunned after it ended. "My god Alex. Nice use of the Vocaloid program there. I think you may be able to being your grades up." he said, the other students clapping for him.

Suddenly, Alex was called to the entrance of the collage grounds. Apparently, someone came for him. He shrugged and soon noticed Miku's hair color. She was wearing a black school uniform, a red flower over her left chest, a white buttoned shirt with a tie could be seen underneath it. She looked at Alex and a smile. "Ma-Alex! Did they like the demo?" She asked and obviously could not wait.

"Yeah. They did like it. They even let it play to the end." Alex responded, Miku cheering with delight. She caught the sight of his teacher and students who looked at Miku. "Oh...Umm everyone, this is Miku Hatsune. Miku, this is my class." Alex introduced each other, the conversation nearly lasting a good twenty minutes.

Miku stayed until the class was over, watching Alex do his thing and even getting to know his environment. But Alex knew Miku wanted something.

"What did you come here for Miku?" he asked, almost knowing her answer. She looked up at Alex while taking a small clue as to where Len was. "It turns out, there is a woman about three blocks form where we live that has Len. She goes to this school and I thought we could find her." the article she took out said the name 'Hillary Miahno'. Alex inspected the picture, saying "This girl is actually the head of the Acting Club. Let me try to have a talk with her. Thanks a lot Miku." he patted her head, she giggled before walking back home. Alex then thought about the outfit Miku was wearing. "So she has outfits for any occasion?" he was thinking deeply about it and ran into the club room's door. He opened it and noticed the Black haired girl with thin glasses as Hillary.

"Excuse me? Can I have a talk to you?" He said, Hillary lighting up.

I forgot to mention, Alex was asked to join the club as music for all the performances. He denied as he wanted to get better. Also, Hillary has a thing for Alex.

"Alex. Are you finally going to join? It still stands." She reminded him but Alex shook his head no. "Actually...I wanted to ask if you know of a Vocaloid named Len." and that second, Hillary changed her expression. She felt kind of shocked that Alex knew what Len was.

"Yes. I own Len. Why-" She was interrupted when Alex fell to his knees and pleading to her "Please give him to me. I recently bought three Vocaloid androids, one was called Rin and Len is her...other self. She is really down about Len not being at her side."

Hillary thought then remembered something. "I will let you have him. But first, I want you to ask me on a date." Alex looked dumbfound. "B-but I do not get my paycheck till this Saturday."

Hillary laughed "Take me out then. I mean, you have no classes then anyways." and Alex nodded.

"S-so when can I get Len?" he asked with a smile. He was finally going to make his new family happy...

"You can have him once we are done with our date."

Alex did not want to spread news just yet nor did he want to say he was going on a date...

Soon enough Saturday came. Miku and Rin were cleaning while Luka was relaxing once more on the couch. Alex was busy with making music, but that was not the only thing. He recently found a Vocaloid fan site which had Vocaloid songs by various users. Most of them were amazing. But when he found 'Sound' he had to continue listening to it. Alex understood the lyrics, feeling the emotion from it. Even if it was a program, Miku's voice was amazing to him. Alex then accidentally repeated the last line of the song out loud.

"The wish that was always been here with me will reach afar, until it finally reaches you." He tried to sing quietly, but Miku caught his words. She pulled the headphones back and asked "You were listening to 'Sound' again?" with a grin. Alex was caught off guard.

"Miku! I-i was but it was for reference." he felt slightly embarrassed. He pulled up his work.

"I wanted to make a Duet song with you and Luka. I think you two would be great." Alex pointed out some of the lyrics he was making on the left screen. On the right was the program that made the instruments. It took Miku a few seconds of reading to make her blush a bit. She looked away from Alex "A Love song?". Luka heard this and walked over to the computer. She hit Alex on the back of his head.

"I am not singing a song like that, Even without Miku!" She roared, almost protective over Miku. Alex recovered from the blow.

"That hurt! Just give it a try at least. You only need to sing a small portion at first." Alex offered them to try it. They agreed and waited for the lyrics they would sing. Miku seemed to of gotten in the mood for the first few seconds, but when Luka was suppose to come in, she did not utter a sound. Alex stopped the program short. Luka disconnected and walked over to the same couch, laying out. Miku was sad.

"Luka! Alex worked hard on this song. At least sing for a few seconds!" Miku was going crazy. Waving her arms like a nut. Alex looked over to Rin, seeing if she had any idea if Luka had sung before.

"Luka? She did have one song. But she made it herself unlike the other ones. I think it was called 'Toeto'?" Rin hopped on Alex's lap, searching on Youtube for 'Toeto'. Sure enough, there was the video and other copies. The original had over three million views. Alex could not help but play it without his headphones. This song had a video to go with it. It started up, the first two seconds... Luka Immediately had the eyes of death on her, ready to kill Alex. But Alex continued to watch, not knowing what could happen. He saw a crayon like styled movie, the girl in it was Luka. But she wore a cat cap and was so shy. Luka's mood changed when she noticed Alex's reaction around 1:24 in the time line. He was absorbed in this song and truly listening to it. Alex wondered why the movie portrayed Luka as a shy child? It was her first song without a human and yet...he was moved. He watched till the end, pulling up the comments and adding his own.

'I am amazed as to how soft and warm Luka's voice is.' was his comment.

Luka lightly rested her arms across his chest, looking over his shoulder. Her tone was now more gentle.

"I have a warm and soft voice, huh?" she asked to Alex. Alex looked up at Luka, almost scared to death.

"Umm yeah. It sounded like you were a Mother. Soft, Gentle and warm." Alex admitted it, looking up at the clock.

"Oh crap! I forgot I had a date tonight!" He said out loud. Miku, Luka and Rin looked at him with a questionable glare. He tried his best to tell them.

"I was forced on a date with that girl who has Len. If I pull it off, we might get Len back." Rin's expression glowed as she hugged Alex.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She was happy. She could finally meet her brother.

Alex in the time, prepared for the one shot date. He wanted to make it look like he was on a date. All to get Rin and Len together. While he was drying his hair off, he noticed Luka at his bed.

"L-luka! What are you doing in my room!" he panicked. Luka placed a small device on his bed. It looked like a Headphone that they used but there was no color on it. Luka turned away, hiding her red cheeks.

"Do not take it the wrong way. This is a gift to you from us. You are our master, and it would be right to have a private line with us. It's like a human cellphone. When you turn it on, you have to speak the person's name in the microphone and hopefully we will pick up. Sadly, since Len had his Headphone number reset...We could not talk to him at all."

Alex inspected the headset, asking...

"Do I have to wear it around my head all the time?" he did like it, but not enough to wear in public all the time. Luka sighed and pushed a small button, folding it to pocket size.

"Just push it again when you want to use it, idiot." her attitude looked annoyed but Alex was laughing.

"Luka. Thank you and the others. I promise if I do not get Len back-" He was cut off when Luka grabbed his pant leg.

"That girl that Miku told me about... I doubt she would give you Len so easily. Please... Umm.. Be careful." She hid her bashful self.

Alex knew that little action and played with her a bit.

"Come on. Don't be so Shy." He grinned before Luka punched him into the wall.

Miku heard the commotion and noticed what happened.

"Talk to me like that and I will make sure you forget it." she stormed out and relaxed on the couch.

As he walked out the door to meet his date, Miku could not help but follow him.

"Luka. I need a disguise to follow him!" her eyes raging of fire. She had to watch over her master. Luka said nothing, so Miku rushed to the PC to find her outfit. Many of her options were weird or totally obvious. But she found one. A white outfit with black Lace, her hair would be an Icy Blue. It was perfect! After downloading it, she used the outfit and changed her appearance. Rin noticed her outfit "You look like a ghost, Miku." trying to hide the fact that Alex would notice her.

"It's better than using a Pirate Outfit. I'm off!" she ran out the door, perusing Alex and hoping to find Len as well.

Alex arrived at the Theater entrance, waiting for Hillary. Miku was hiding behind a pillar, watching from the corner. Hillary then appeared, running up to Alex.

"Sorry! The bus was stuck in traffic." She latched onto his arm, his expression showing such hate. Miku watched them walk into the theater, finding a chance to get in. Too late, she was blocked by the usher.

"I'm sorry miss. No ticket, no entry." he stood there, like a wall. Miku tried to talk to him.

"But my friend is in danger! I have to save him!" The usher shook his head.

"No ticket. No entery."

She has to sit outside and wait for Alex to come out. However, Alex did not like the movie. It was Twilight of all things. A reshowing. After fourty Minutes in the movie, Alex got up and took Hillary with him.

"I can't take it. That movie is crap." Alex looked like he was going to barf from the horrible film. Hillary did not like his tone.

"Get back in the movie and finish it before I think twice about giving Len back." she pinned him. He had to sit through the horrible movie, some screams of pain from how horrible it was. Miku tried to get passed the usher once more.

"Sir. What if I told you that you look hansom?" she gave a seductive look, but the usher once more said...

"No ticket. No entry." Miku fell flat on her ass.

"Am I ugly?" she started to build fake tears. The usher noticed them and tried to calm her.

"No, you are pretty. I can not let you in though without a ticket."

Miku continued with fake hiccups. "But. But my friend is in trouble. I have to get in." The usher felt so horrible. He had to let her in to find her friend.

The movie was near over, she had to find Alex. Up and down the isle slowly and hidden. She finally found Alex, but he was already walking out.

"That wasn't so bad, right Alex?" Hillary looked over at Alex, who looked like he was dying.

"Let's just get this date over with..." He offered to take her to a place to eat.

They arrived at Alex's favorite place. Burger King! Alex ordered a Double Whopper but Hillary only ordered some fries.

"Oh man. It's been a while." he licked his chops, waiting for his burger." Hillary did not like it.

"Alex. I thought we were on a date?" Alex heard her question and answering.

"This is a date still. I just REALLY was craving Burger King!" Miku was watching from a table, a newspaper over her face to hide her. Though it was upside down. The dinner date ended quick as they walked out. Miku followed the two back to her house. She hid behind the bush and listened on the conversasion.

"Well...I held my end. Now hold your end." Alex looked inside, wondering if he was inside. Hillary looked at Alex is disgust.

"I did not enjoy it. So no Len." Alex was stunned.

"You promised I would get Len!" Alex yelled out, a bit furious. Hillary was about to close the door, till he put his foot in the door.

"Where is Len! Tell me!" he asked again, now unamused. Hillary looked angry.

"I will not give you Len unless you kiss me." her request made Miku nearly jump out of the bushes. Alex sighed.

"I will kiss you, If you give me Len first. Unlike you, Hillary... I keep my end of the bargain." this made Hillary a bit furious. She wanted Alex badly. She tried to close the door again, Alex's foot still in the door. Miku had enough, and blew her cover.

"Stop hurting Alex!" She popped out, placing her foot in the door as well.

"Please give us Len. Rin misses Len, and Alex is doing all he can do to keep her happy. You must give us Len! PLEASE!" Miku's appearance made Alex retract his foot.

"It's no use Miku. She is untrustworthy. This is the sole reason why I did not join her silly club. It's because she can never be trusted with anything. You ask her to clean, the room is still dirty. She asks you for money and pay you back the next day... It gets put off. We can not win against a person who is bound to be left alone." Alex turned and yanked Miku with him. Hillary heard why he does not like her, and closed the door slowly behind her.

Miku and Alex returned to the apartment. Alex's face showed much Depression. Rin already knew Len did not come back with them for Miku spoke to her from her headphones. Miku helped Alex into his computer chair.

"Don't worry Alex. We will find a way to get Len-" A pen flew by her cheek, being caught by Luka. His expression now was rage.

"I went through that whole ordeal, knowing she would not hold up her bargain.. FOR WHAT?" Alex slammed his head into the desk, absolutely furious with the recent fake date. Rin noticed his action and ran out the door, to the roof, and revealed the speakers on the roof. She changed her outfit to a one piece dress. The bottom half was colored with white on the right with Black on the left. The top section was reversed, a White bow on the right side of her head while a black bow was on the opposite. She turned her headphones up and tuned the speakers up to max. A melody begun to play.

The song she was working on was titled 'Meltdown'. Her voice coming in crystal clear to nearly everyone in the area. The top of the apartment building was bright with her lights and outfit. Dancing gracefully through the song, she vented her sadness and anger through it.

"I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck

'Neath curtains rustled by a breeze

The words overflow fro myour heart

dried up lips, like bubbles."

She continued, her lyrics reaching out to everyone who dropped what they were doing, looking up, and listening in.

Alex listened in on it too. He heard her song and looked out his window.

"I dreamed that everyone was disappearing

The emptiness and silence of this room in the night

Weighs down on me

I can't breathe anymore."

such Fury, Such sadness and such determination... All in her song. Len herd her song, looking at Hillary who was stunned to see Rin sing so much.

"Hillary? Was that my sister?" he asked, wondering. Hillary remembered what Alex said... She nodded to him and took his hand.

"Yes. Let's go see her."

As the song ended... The lights dimmed down. The speakers turned off. Alex walked up to Rin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did all you could. Let's hope he returns." Rin nodded in agreement, heading back to his room. But wait.. Hillary was standing in front of his door. From behind, Len looked and noticed Rin. Rin lit up with tears, the two of them colliding in a hug. Alex looked up to Hillary, who was also tearing.

"Alex. You are right... I am untrustworthy. I should of never played with your emotions like that. Or Len. Please forgive me. I promise I will change and If the club comes back together... I want you to be the lead in Music. Not as anything special... just an offer." She looked like she would cry any moment. Alex placed a hand on her chin, pulling it up to look into her blue eyes.

"This is the first step to gaining someone's trust. Thank you." He said, lightly pecking her on the cheek. Hillary blushed.

"Now, you can either stand here and dream... or go back home and plan for the meeting on Monday?" Alex grinned with much support. Hillary nodded and rushed off home.

Rin has finally reunited with Len. The two are ever so happy. But there is one problem...

"WHO KEEPS LEAVING ALL THE PAPERS ON THE FLOOR?" Alex returned from school, seeing a mess of musical scores all over his apartment floor. The trail lead to Rin and Len who were making a new song. Luka and Miku were trying to clean it up, while Alex was passed out on the couch.

"Just what I need. A Fourth vocaloid to live here...I am sorry if I pissed you off god almighty."


	8. Chapter 6

Addon 1: Luka's Change and the Festival

The small apartment was very lively with all the vocaloids. Every morning, Miku and Rin fix up a quick meal. Len would organize and keep his computer working at him while Luka... Luka just sat on the couch like always. Rin started to clean the apartment. Miku went over some new lyrics her master left behind while at college and Luka... sat on the couch. Luka noticed Len on the computer and asked "Do you know where Alex goes to? I feel like seeing where he goes.". Len only said the name of the college and off she went. "Luka!" Miku called out for her but the door was closed.

Luka walked down the streets, passing all sorts of buildings and eventually ending up at the front gate. She walked up to the desk and asked for a look around. A badge was given to her to show she does not work or go here as she looked around. The main lobby had art pieces of many kinds from painting to Sculptures. All made by students. Luka was a bit curious now. She took a look in one of the computer labs, and they were making 3D models for movies. A few doors down were voice actors, art classes and one with composing music! She took a look through the window to see no one was in. A student of Alex's class caught sight of Luka's hair with ease, running up.

"If you are looking for Alex, he is in the lunch room. Classes were cut short for the upcoming Artist Festival. I hope to see you there." the student walked off before Luka could even make a sound. Luka took a look at the map above her and followed the directions to the lunch room.

The student's who she past already started to talk about her.

"It's Luka. What did Alex do this time?"

"My, she looks very hot."

"I want a vocaloid android like Luka now."

Mostly from the men but it was positive. She walked through the double doors and turned a corner to see Alex sitting with Max and two girls. In Alex lap was a crude guitar that the school had for anyone who wished to learn on the premises. She kept her distance from Alex, listening in by turning her headphones up.

"So it's not down here, but up here?" Alex moved his hand along the neck, figuring out what key he wanted to play. Max pointed out the notes and showed with his hands.

"You have to strum it not too rough, otherwise you will kill our ears again." the two girls nodded. They both looked exactly the same, except for the hairstyle. The one on the left had a left sided pigtail and the right had a right sided pigtail. The armbands they wore signaled that they were the head of the upcoming festival. Alex tried strumming once more, another horrible sound came from it. Luka cringed at the sound. To her, it was like grabbing a cat by the tail. Luka turned her headphones down and walked over, pulling the guitar away from Alex's hands.

"Give me that. You are harming the poor thing." Luka sounded agitated and protective over it as if the very instrument was alive. Alex nearly fell out of his chair "L-luka! What are you doing here!" shocked to see her out and about. The students were looking over at his table now, all surprised and possibly excited to see Luka. The twins got up at the same time, extending both their left hand out. The left one from their view introduced themselves.

"So you are Luka Megurine? Alex has told us about you and the other Vocaloid Androids. I am Milly and this is Kim to my right." Kim bowing and continuing the conversation, with the same exact voice.

"Alex was trying to learn how to play the guitar so he could compete in the musical event with you all. We are truly excited to see you and the rest play on stage to us." Luka was a bit freaked out at how identical they were. She shook their hands regardless.

"N-nice to meet you. But if you want to play with a guitar, treat it like a kitten. It has a feeling too." Max laughed at her comment, the only one to laugh.

"An instrument has feelings, that is a good one. So you are going to say you have to beat the drums like-" Luka silenced his dirty joke with one swift punch to his jaw, knocking him out.

"Anyways! Alex. Playing a guitar requires gentle care. Even the famous rockers treat their own axes with care and love like a cat. Like this." Luka began to play a small intro from 'Perfect Liar', another great Luka song. It was short but the cafeteria was already pumped for the rest. The twins clapped in unison, and bowing exactly the same time.

"We look forward to a full performance, Luka. And I hope you all have fun." they took their leave. Alex looked over at Luka, a bit stupid and asked "Teach me how to play the guitar. It's always something I want to do.". Luka shook her head.

"Alex, you only have to worry about making the lyrics and managing the systems on stage for a live performance. We can do the rest." Luka was a bit concerned over Alex.

Since Alex did not have any classes, he went straight home to tell the others...

"An Artist Festival?" Rin asked, a bit dull. Alex explained "The artist festival is where the students and classes show off what they have done and learned. I was able to get a small concert deal for us all on stage, and I wanted to show what songs you guys can sing. So, if it-" Miku tackled Alex in joy.

"Yay! A live performance! Thank you master!" she latched on him like a vice and holding tight. Alex broke free and dust himself off. He pulled up a few lyrics and song names with the vocaloid singing it besides it.

Encounter - Miku Hatsune

Gemini - Rin and Len Kagamine

Double Lariat – Luka Megurine

Luka questioned the lyrics of her song.

"Really? A song about spinning?" she looked very ticked at it. Alex sighed "Well anything you wish to add? I mean it's only three songs and they want us to sing a total of seven. The last one is suppose to be the closer." Luka shoved Alex off the computer and typed up names of songs they all know from the past.

Encounter - Miku Hatsune

Gemini - Rin and Len Kagamine

Double Lariat – Luka Megurine  
I Don't Fly – Rin Kagamine

No Thank You – Miku Hatsune

Toeto – Luka Megurine

"And yes, I am willing to sing Toeto cause... well. You liked it and I bet the others would." Luka hid her face from Alex. But there were still only six songs. Miku was thinking very hard about one last song.

"Master. If it is alright, can you give me time to think of a seventh song?" Miku requested, Alex agreeing.

"It's fine, we got three weeks to practice and get our things straight." Miku already started on a song she thought would be perfect. Rin looked over the lyrics for Gemini with Len to understand the mood. Luka however took the chance and pulled Alex in his room. She wanted to say something.

"Luka! What was that for?" Alex felt annoyed from what Luka did. She handed him a small touch pad device. She could not face him, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"This is to help manage us on stage. From changing outfits, to adjusting the levels and just about anything else. We only need to set up speakers and nothing more. This device manages everything." Luka explained, as Alex turned on the pad. Blue and black lights with white bits of information filled the background. The menu showed the options 'Play songs, Outfits, Videos, and Status'. Alex clicked on outfits, noticing the names in order from top to bottom. "Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito." he thought out loud and to himself. He clicked on the Luka option and grinned at her.

"This gives me an idea." his tone sounding very perverted. Luka looked frightened, regretting about giving him the device. Alex accepted one outfit, a long one piece white dress with a floral crown. Luka's headphones lit up and sent a small ring around her body from head to toe, forming the very outfit he accepted. Alex gave her a thumbs up, Luka showing her bashful side. Never the less, she wanted the device.

"Master! Give It back!" a whiny and angered tone emitted from her mouth. Miku was listening from the other door.

"No. You gave it to me, and it's mine. Now let's see...what other-" At that moment, Alex felt his jaw drop. He was going to enable a blue parasol dress with a small matching hat... but accepted a bathing suit. It was pink and white, very short skirt to cover the bottom portion while the top was one strap and featuring a light pink bow in the middle of her chest. He dared not turn around as he waited for the beatings.

"_Please go lightly. Please be easy... It was an accident."_

"Master?" Miku! The saving grace! She opened the door to poke her head in.

"Is everything al-" She noticed Luka's swimwear, smiling mischievously. A sound like "Nya~" escaping her lips while slowly closing his door and leaving the two alone.

"MIKU! You got it all wrong! It was an accident! I..." This was it. Alex was finished. Or so he thought.

The entire time he acted so afraid, Luka looked at herself.

"_He is terrified of me? I know I tend to be protective of myself but... He is my master. He has done much for us."_ Luka's thoughts were processing. She did a system override from her current outfit and back to the white one piece. She sat next to Alex, looking over.

"Please get up. I can't really blame you." her voice changed to a lower tone, very soft and safe. Alex looked over to Luka, feeling ashamed. He looked at the pad and said "Sorry I went a bit overboard. I really did not mean to pull up that bathing suit outfit." Luka gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for my first impression of being something of a killer. Now then..." Luka took the pad away from Alex, going into Miku's outfits and scrolling down to a bathing suit for her. It was a two piece bikini. Blue with frills on the bottom portion of each with small white dots that sparkled. Her hair would be in one ponytail with a scrunchie of the same color and style. Her left arm having a small wristband on it that looked like a flower. Alex flipped his top.

"W-what?" the outfit seemed to peak his interest. Luka accepted it, and replying "Revenge for putting me in a bathing suit and letting Miku see." before she changed her outfit back to default. A roar that sounded like a creature from hell emanated from the other room.

"MASTER?" The door slammed opened, an enraged Miku with fire in her eyes set on Alex. Alex trembled with fear for Miku now. All that could be heard from the other side was Miku smashing Alex with her personal Leek. Rin and Len just sighed.

"Master gets too much attention from them." Rin explained to Len as if this sort of behavior between the two were normal. Len trying to understand nodded.

"Miku did look good for a second." And that would seal Len's fate with an orange to the back of his head.

There was one week left before the festival can begin. Miku was still working on the closing song, leaving Luka and Alex to help with the stage for the concert. Len and Rin helped with wiring and placement of the speakers. Luka started to check on the speakers and test her mic when Alex asked "Hey. What exactly is this?" he pointed to the pad, looking at the status screen, showing Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka as options. Luka tried her best while testing the mic.

"That displays our status. Like if we have something going on with one of our hardware or system errors. Usually a warning label is next to ours if such a thing is occurring." Alex heard Luka's explanations, pulling up her status that had that label. It showed an outline of her body, broken into various parts. The 'Speaker and Microphone' was her head. The chest was 'Hard Disc Drive and Motherboard'. The Lower section was called 'Cooling and other systems' without any true detail as to what is inside. The warning note started to highlight the problem of the area. The area where a Human heart would be.

"Hey Luka? Are there any problems with your motherboard? It says something is wrong with your heart?" Alex thought it could be a glitch. Luka sighed and took the pad, seeing the note and canceling it.

"It is probably dust in the system, I can do a self clean later." and back to work she went. What exactly is going on with her?

"Luka's Heart?" Rin was asked by Alex. She thought and remembered "There was one time our old master would punish Luka if she did not comply with him. One day, he actually punched her in the middle of her chest. It loosened something and since then, she either seems fine or odd." While helping Len with moving some boxes of wires. Alex had to go deeper. He asked Milly and Kim if he could go home to get something, both agreeing. He ran fast down the streets, nearly getting hit by two cards to ask Miku about Luka.

"Luka's Heart? Was the device saying it was wrong or something?" Miku seems to know too. Alex nodded and replied "I want to fix it. For some reason, I feel like she will become obsolete if it finally falls off." Miku shaking her head.

"It's best to not toy with one of us. Unlike Computers, our structure is very hi tech and super secret. Some of our own parts are also used in Military for another purpose. If anything, you need to call the company who made us. Crypton." she handed Alex the number, and an additional instruction to register the vocaloids under his name. A few dials and long wait times...

"Hello, Alex. How may I help you?" a man's voice came across the phone, very old but nice.

"Hi. I have four Vocaloid androids in my possession. One of them, Luka Megurine, has something loose in the middle of her chest. If you could come-" Alex was interrupted by the man.

"I am sorry. But we fixed it some time ago before they were sold again. However, I can register your name into our database to be the master of the vocaloids you currently own. Whatever is the problem with Luka could be a system problem. Have a nice day." the call ended, leaving Alex more troubled over Luka. Miku grabbed his arm.

"Luka is fine. I assure you." Just then, Luka entered through the door. She noticed Miku and Alex, asking "Anything interesting going on?"

Alex shook his head and grabbed her wrist.

"Come with me Luka. I need you to talk." he pulled Luka into his room once more, now trying to take action.  
"Luka. What is going on with you? What is wrong with your heart?" Alex yelled, Luka clenching the center of her chest.

"Alex... Every time I am near you I feel different. It happened back when you chased after me. I have never been treated this nicely before." her face showing an unknown worry of herself. Alex sighed and sat down, Luka following and sitting next to him.

"Luka. We are all concerned about you. If your heart is telling you to do something or say something, just get it over with." the words hit Luka like a truck. She fiddled with her fingers and started to feel shy.

"Umm..." Luka looked in other directions, Alex figuring out what was wrong.

"Is it Toeto? Your shy side?" He tried to look into her eyes, Luka avoiding his glare. She only nodded.

"Well then. I guess I can't get a word out of you-" Luka nearly tackled Alex, burying her face in his chest as small hiccups came from her.

"A-are you crying? I-i'm sorry I tried to make you look like-" Luka shouted from his chest "No!". She lifted her head up, tears lightly flowing.

"I...Like you. But you seem to like Miku more. I kept some of that excess trash inside my system and now I just want to be treated Nicely." she gripped his shirt, quietly sobbing. Alex sighed while placing his arms around Luka, lightly.

"There there. Just let it out."

"_Luka. Whatever your previous owner did to you is unforgivable. Even if you are not human, you deserve to be treated...Like one."_

Alex realized why Luka said to treat the guitar like a cat. To them, Instruments are animals. They live on the sound of music as well as anything else they can process.

Miku peeked from the crack, smiling warmly and talking to herself as she walked away and over at the keyboard.

"Finally, Luka understands what master Is trying to do." she ran her finger down the keyboard, like some sort of fish. Even unplugged, she could listen to the sound it made.

"Alex has taken great care of you, huh? You sound nothing like the keyboard I had before. You are happy to make music with Master? You want master to bring more instruments? Well lucky for you, I want you to meet my Guitar. Say hello to 'Leekonion', my Electric Guitar." She materialized a V base guitar with the neck in the color and shape of a leek. The V portion was black with green stripes outlining the body. She rests it next to the keyboard, hearing both playing the same key.

"You two are going to be best friends!" she lightly petted the keys and strummed the guitar string as if she was playing with animals.

She knew Len had a fold-able Drum set, Luka had another electric guitar that doubled as a bass, and Rin had a violin. She still wished that Kaito and Meiko were here. Kaito had a wonderful the tiered Keyboard and Meiko had the perfect base. A tear lightly dripped from her eye. She rubbed it away, turned to the instruments and smiled bright.  
"Do not worry. We will all be together. And soon, our sound will reach everyone no matter how far they are. Music is what we all enjoy. Music brings us together and Music is how we show our feelings. Right Leekonion?" she nodded off to her guitar, hearing it strum to her a light and happy tone for a yes.

It would take thirty minutes before Luka calmed down. By then, the others came back and wanted to show Alex something. He was escorted to the roof, seeing his keyboard in place with miku's guitar, an orange and yellow drumset, a Violin with a very Tangerine like color. Luka brought out her base guitar, pink and black to mimic Miku's. Alex asked "What is this?" Miku holding onto his arm and guiding him to the keyboard.

"Look master! Your Keyboard is happy!" she pointed to his keyboard, pushing him to play a key. The key that would not play, the center key, soon made a sound. The other keys seemed to of been tuned and better than before.

"You see master. Instruments have feelings too. Your keyboard was lonely but still wished to play music for you, even when it would break. Listen deeply to the notes. You will hear a change to them. The same key you hit may change lower or higher." Miku picked her guitar up, started to fine tune it. She gave Alex his instructions, to monitor the levels. Luka picked up her base, Len got on his drums and Rin used his keyboard.  
"Alex. You are the conductor. You must help us play the instruments to the fullest. We want them to share their feelings with others." Alex nodded and opened the pad. The song on it was hard to read for now, but he yelled out.

"3! 2! 1!" and threw his hand down to being practice...

Instruments are needed to play music. Treated poorly and it will not play well. Even if they look like they have no actual emotion or soul, they do feel pain. They do feel lonely. And they can cry. Without Instruments, Music is null.

Vocaloids are the missing Instrument in music. The Vocal. The reason they were made was to finish the family of instruments, the center being vocals. Even with Human vocals, they barely understand what the instruments are saying. The vocaloids were made for that reason, to let the instruments be heard and bring new life to Music.

In order for the vocaloids to sing with the instruments, a master conductor is needed to guide them. The Conductor keeps the instruments on track and all working in harmony.

When all three conditions are met, the true power of Music will be heard throughout the world and more. That is what we all wanted to achieve when making Kaito and Meiko. Though they were prototypes, we treated them like Humans. They would develop emotions and even something of a soul. With this knowledge, we set forth to create Miku Hatsune. Vocaloid 01. However...

We made a mistake when making Miku. The sheer energy she required to sing the song "Codename: Ascension" knocked out power in a five mile radius for over three days. We feared she would use this song again, so we did all we could. We made the song backwards, we inverted the track and inverted the very sound it made. One day, she will be able to sing it... but let's hope she does it without the need for 5 miles worth of electric energy...

Rin and Len Kagamine, both Vocaloid 02 were a project to make a duet. They sounded near alike so we adjusted Len's voice. Regardless, the only flaw they have is they must be together. Otherwise the other fails to sing and could eventually shut off for good.

Luka Megurine, Vocaloid 03 was made to be a more mature version of Miku. Her programing was more advanced and we aimed to make her a very rock based voice. However, she could sing songs like a mother as well. 'Toeto' was sung after we asked her to make a song about how she felt about us. Her flaw? Her emotions can run wild and sometimes she will cry more than anything.

-Anonymous.

P.S: Whoever picks up our vocaloids... I hope you treat them with care. They need Love and happiness to keep singing and making Music...

Music is everything to them. Music keeps them going. Music is Life.


	9. Chapter 7

Addon 2: Aim for the top, Miku!

It was three days till the festival would begin. Already, there were signs that said a Vocaloid Concert would happen here. The signs expanded through the city in hopes to let more hear them. Alex wanted to make some last minute choices, looking through the song lineup once again.

"Encounter - Miku Hatsune, Gemini - Rin and Len Kagamine, Double Lariat – Luka Megurine, I Don't Fly – Rin Kagamine, No Thank You – Miku Hatsune, Toeto – Luka Megurine and Melt – Miku Hatsune. I think that's right." he looked over at the pad he used for management. It started to download the schedule and the Vocaloids for each one. There was an outfit change option to each song. Alex set the outfit for Encounter to look like a punk rocker. Gemini outfits were matching colors for the twins. Toeto would change to that famous blue and white stripped dress to sing for everyone. The other songs were left alone but Melt was showing a silhouette.

"Miku? Why can't I change the outfit option on this song?" Miku peered over from the kitchen, already making her and Alex onion burgers.

"It's a surprise. So no telling." a wink from her right eye was a tell of something Alex might enjoy. Even if Miku was made for singing, she did enjoy to cook... even if it has to involve spring onions. While she was pan frying the burgers, a bit of the hot oil splashed on her left index finger.

"MIKUUUUUUUUU!" her cry of pain sounded hilarious but she rushed over to Alex, nearly crying.

"Hot hot hot hot. ow." She hopped and nearly tripped, giving her finger to Alex. He noticed it was a grease burn but her skin was fine.

"Miku. You are not burnt." he turned a cold shoulder to return to work. Miku rest her head on Alex, sulking.

"Master should at least be worried about my injuries. I feel the pain still." her hand waving in the air to cool it off. Alex shook his head.

"Miku. If you had opened joints on your body, I would be worried. Now excuse me. I need to update this twitter I started a few weeks ago." Miku pulled his chair away, tossed him on the couch laying down. She get on top, putting her left index near his face.

"Kiss it!" Alex grabbed her wrist, attempting to push it away.  
"I can not kiss it! It still has oil!" Miku struggled to make him kiss it, soon falling over and landing on the floor on her back. Alex turned over "Are you alright?" now worried. Of course that short fall would not hurt her, but she went with it.

"My back. I do not think I can sing for you master." she arched her back, faking her injury and making Alex more worried. He rolled her over to check her back.

"D-does it hurt here?" He lightly touched the middle of her back. She made a cry "Yes. Everywhere. It will feel better if you... kiss it." Alex now catching on.

"Miku. You just want a kiss from me. Is that it?" Alex started to walk away from Miku. She grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to get him down.

Luka arrived from the store with mostly water for the event soon. She noticed Alex on the floor with a leek print on his face. Miku was pouting on his computer chair.

"Luka! Master would not kiss my injury." She latched herself on Luka, noticing Alex finally waking up.

"Miku... That hurt." he struggled, but failed to get up. Luka felt sorry.

"Miku, take these in the kitchen." Luka handed the bags to Miku, inspecting Alex's injury. The imprint was still there "Poor Alex. Miku smacked you with the leek that hard?" smirking. Alex could barely move his face from the pain.

"Luka. Get Miku over here and I will kiss her finger. She is really a demon." Luka lightly smiled, kissing his forehead as a way of saying 'Sorry it happened.'

It was the day before the festival. Alex walked down the street to find some kind of cake to celebrate beforehand. Miku, Luka, Rin and Len patiently waited for him to return. Miku got very nosy, and logged on Alex's computer. She looked in his files, under the Document folder and tried to find anything porn related to make fun of him. There was mostly lyrics and scores, a To do list which was edited a year ago and a file called 'Top Secret'. Miku double clicked only to see it needs a password. After thinking for three minutes, she typed in 'leek'. It was not the password. She tried 'Leekonion', 'Hatsunemiku', and even 'Alex' but nothing.

"What is master's Password!" she cried to the others. Luka responded "Try 'goton'."

It worked. She was in the secret file. Inside were photos. It looked like Alex was with a bunch of people. His keyboard was there as well. It was photos of a band!

"Simply Sound?" she looked at the image with the band's old logo on a wall. Alex looked very happy with the other three members. The images showed the group having fun and singing to crowds. The last file was a saved E-mail to Alex. Miku knew if she read it, she would be in trouble... but she wanted to.

"Dear Alex,

We regret to inform you that Sally, the lead singer of Simply Sound, lost her voice. She is unable to speak after the accident a week ago that sent her in a coma. We sent this Email to her other friends and Members to let everyone know she is alive... but unable to sing. We have offered her to use an experimental 'Vocal Box' but she declined for reason that she may not sound as well as she use to. She hopes to see you all once again. And thank you for the Flowers.

From- Mrs. Weather."

Miku immediately closed the file, closed her eyes, and letting a single tear fall from her cheek. At that moment, Alex came in with a cake and some beer.

"HEY! Let's all celebrate tonight! Here is to a good performance!" Alex seemed happy, sitting down with the items he bought for all to share. He noticed Miku on the computer "Hey Miku! Come sit next to Luka!". Miku got up slowly and asked "How long ago did Sally lost her voice?".

That name changed Alex's mood instantly. He put the beer down slowly and took a deep breath.

"It happened a year and a half ago. I was the keyboard player for a small band that a few high school friends made. Simply Sound. Max was the bass, Gary was the drums and Sally was our vocal. We were not big but we were known well. We were also invited to do a few benefit gigs and perform at conventions. But it was that one night that changed it all... We were all given the chance to perform in Vegas. We all would have been big names like Frank Sinatra, Slayer and even the Beatles. It was a hit but...something happened."

Alex placed a hand over his eyes, tears dripping from his cheek.

"Sally tripped over some wire and hit her voice box on a flat stub. She was sent into a week long coma before waking up. She lost her voice. The band soon started to split up and went their own way. Max could never play bass again. Gary went back to his home town to settle down. I continued my strive to make music." Alex nearly broke down, remembering it all. Luka and Rin comforted Alex while Miku started to look for a 'Sally Weather'.

Finally the day of the festival came. The football field for the concert was packed with people from the college and in the city. Miku peered from behind the curtain and noticed the group.

"Wow! They all came to see us sing?" She was hopping in place in anxiety to sing a song at the moment. Alex was checking off all the outfits and making sure there were no interference by turning off his cellphone. Len and Rin was moving some boxes with extra microphones in case they wanted to use them instead. Luka was testing her mic when she noticed a woman walking up to her. She had brown sandals, white long skirt with frills, a very light brown blouse and her red hair in a ponytail. She looked up at Luka with her brown eyes and wrote on a pad "Is Alex here?". Luka smiled and guided her over to where Alex was speaking to Miku.

"Ok. Make sure you change your outfit before you go on stage. Otherwise it will-" Luka interrupted him with "Alex, someone is here to see you."

The minute Alex turned to see the woman, he immediately looked like he saw a ghost. Miku smiled and shook her hand with both of her's.

"Hi Sally! I'm Miku! Glad you could make it!" she was happy, and noticed another person. He had brown spiky hair, wearing a black tank and jeans with white sneakers. His glasses overlapped his blue eyes as he recognized Alex. He waved "Hey! Long time no see? I guess you wanted to show off what music you made?" joking lightly before Miku could grab his arm and shaking it violently.

"Gary! Thank you for coming! I am Miku!" He was able to pull his hand away and walked over to Alex with Sally. Sally sketched on the pad "Are you doing well? And how is your keyboard?".

"Well my keyboard is fine and I have been eating well. The performance is about to begin in thirty minutes. We can all watch from here." Alex offered, puling up some seats to sit in.

Milly and Kim arrived to meet with the performers.

"I am glad you all could sing for us." Milly explained while letting Kim follow up with "The people that showed up were more than last year's and the year before." the two of them sounding creepy if not, the exact same person. Max suddenly appeared from behind them, noticing his friends.

"Alex. What is going on?" Max asked, a bit stunned to see his old band mates here. Miku hopped over quicky "I invited you and the other band members to our performance. Alex worked hard to set up a short concert for us and I wanted all to hear. Oh and master? I want to change the last song to 'Sound'."

Alex shrugged, changing the song again at the last second "Are you sure Miku? Cause I think everyone knows it." Miku nodded with much determination. The performance was about to begin. Miku changed her outfit to the Punk Rocker and walked out on stage to perform the first song.

"Hello everyone! I am glad to see such a big turn out! We have six songs to sing to you all, so please enjoy every second if possible." Miku was already trying to rally them up, applause and cheers could be heard throughout the school grounds. The music started to play, as Miku started to sing Encounter.

'Someone's heat that doesn't exude loneliness

I probably cannot wish for such a thing

If for some reason, we dislike solitude

We could not possibly have been born.'

Sally and Gary watched and listened with much desire. Sally sketched on the pad 'For an android, she sings beautifully. It's as if she can speak to the instruments playing in the background.' something that made Alex remember how Luka reacted to him playing the guitar horribly.

"You are right. She sings beautifully for an android." Alex turned his attention back to Miku, singing the song still.

'Even if it's a song, even if it's a roar

let your trembling voice reverberate

Even if I'm small, I'm here

Even if you give up, even if you escape

I understand the pain

That day of deceit

Look into my eyes, my eyes, my eyes'

Her voice showing much power and desire to sing it to all. Everyone was rocking to it. When her song was about to end, Luka came walking up and felt ready to sing.

"Luka. Do you want me to change the song? I can do-" Luka interrupted him "It's fine. I feel like spinning for once and not feel like an idiot." hearing the people cheering out at the end of the song.

"Alright! Next up is Luka Megurine singing 'Double Lariat'!" Miku's last words before walking back stage. She shook everyone's hands, Sally nodding in enjoyment.

Luka took one deep breath, and started from the backstage.

'An 85 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach

I'm going to show you now, so please stand back'

And the minute she finished that last line, she spun out on stage till she reach the middle. Hearing the crowd around her renewed her passion to sing. She would of cried but held it in. She stopped spinning to sing a bit more.

'It was fun just to spin, and I wanted to stay that way

When I just kept spinning I forgot how to stop

My pals around me spun much better than me

So I muttered, "Oh well," and pretended to give up'

And once again, she spins and sings. Her smile showing bright. Her eyes glinting with happiness. She wished to truly sing forever. Alex was stunned to see her smile like that. Sally wrote on the pad to Alex 'Luka seems to love singing. Her voice is soothing but awesome to hear at the same time.' her comment struck Alex's process to say she tends to torture him but...

"Luka to me is the eldest from our little group. Her voice is potent." Luka was starting to finish the song.

'A 6300 km radius is as far as my hands can reach

I've realized that I can do it now, so please stand back'

'An 85 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach

When I someday grow tired of spinning, please stay by me'

Luka stopped spinning, hearing and seeing everyone applauding and clapping for her. Her eyes tearing from joy. The smile ever so bright. She trotted off stage and hugged Alex.

"Thank you Alex! I never felt better in my life!" she radiated with happiness, while Len and Rin were preparing their performance. Just then... the dean of the school came up to Milly and Kim.

"Milly? Kim? Why are you still here? You were suppose to tell Alex that we can let him do three songs and no more." So the six song deal was a lie?

Kim tried to explain, both of them shaking in unison.

"Y-you see? We like the music they sing and-" The Dean slammed his foot.

"NO BUTTS! Alex. You have one song left to perform." and off he went. Len and Rin heard the one song limit left and dropped the bench on the ground. Alex was shocked and tried to tell Len to continue setting up. However, Rin ran over and grabbed his arm.

"No! Let Miku sing the last song! She really wants it to be a great closer." her eyes already affecting him.

"Alright. Miku, grab your guitar. If we are going to have one song left, then let's make it a live performance with no pre-recorded music." his instructions made everyone react with a chant. Luka grabbed her bass, Rin started to set up the drums as Miku was preparing her vocals.

"Sorry for all of you to know that we have one song left. It was not our choice but the person who owns this place. So we are going to make this a live performance." Alex used the intercom to explain to all. Len moved Alex's keyboard to the stage, finishing the set up. Sally wrote on the pad 'Everyone do your best.' to boost their performance. Miku nodded, walking out on stage and announcing "For this last song, I will need Sally Weather to come out and listen well." the name making everyone in the audience gasp with shock that Sally came back to this town. She walked out on stage, up to Miku.

"Sally. I know you can not sing anymore, but I want you to listen to this song. It will always be with you and everyone here."... Miku heard the drums play, starting with her guitar rift. 'Sound' was her song and the song for all.

'This seasons passes by, with the unrelenting noise of the crowd around me

Although it just goes on like this, everyday was becoming a little uneasy

I suddenly looked up at the sky, even which seems I'm going to lose sight of

If anyone could just hear, the melody that is only within myself

I close my eyes, amidst the pain of loneliness

Only the time passes, I run across the world

I remembered the time my speakers got tampered

It made the echo thick, and the melody strong

The wish that was always been here with me

will reach afar, until it finally reaches you

Being tormented by this uneasiness, even which I wanted to run away from

I just can't escape from it, and the time just passes by

I reject the strangers around me while pretending,

this is and unfamiliar place with a broken clock

The real sound that my aching heart has

are the childhood memories that I stumble upon

The speakers that were inside my heart

are clamoring, the voice from a long time ago

I remembered the time my speakers got tampered

It made the echo thick, and the melody strong

The wish that was always been here with me

will reach afar, until it finally reaches you'

The final bit was followed by only instruments, The instruments were all playing in full joy. The power of music filled the entire ground with nothing but awe. The clapping started to become loud, the cheering and whistling to everyone's performance was truly as loud as the music was. They loved it more than anything.

"Thank you all! Before we go, try saying something Sally." Miku encouraged Sally, placing a microphone to her mouth. At first Sally did not want to try and speak, but she tried.

"Miku. That song made me realize how strong music is to all." Sally's voice was a whisper and low... but it was there. She regained a bit of her voice back. Miku hopped up and down "It did work! You can speak once more Sally!" already happy and dancing on stage with Sally. The power of Sound indeed helped give Sally the boost to speak. The rest would be up to her.

Alex ran on stage, followed by Gary and Max all giving Sally a hug and nearly crying. Miku just caught eye of the four, then shouting to the crowd.

"This was not only our first performance to you all, but it is the small reunion of Simply Sound! Let's give a round of applause to each of the members!" The crowd and even Miku all clapped to the friends on stage. Luka walked up to Alex "I wish to take a picture of you four." but Milly snatched it, Kim explaining "You all should be In the picture. Gather up and say 'cheese'." Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, and the old members of Simply Sound gathered in a mass. They all shouted Cheese at once. The flash went off, The crowed cheered on once more to the performers and the old group.

That very night, they had a nice celebration. Drinks, singing and even sharing stories. As it got later, Gary waved goodbye on his way to the airport. Max said goodnight to Alex. Sally walked up to Alex and held his hand with both of her's.

"I thank Miku for helping me out. Even if I am only able to whisper now, I still think I can regain my voice. I am glad to see you are still striving to make music, even when we are all gone. But as long as you keep playing, the sound and melody will reach us no matter how far we are." Her low tone and whisper could be considered truly gentle. She placed a simple kiss on Alex's cheek, pulling away. Miku, Luka and Rin felt a bit jealous, until she said "Keep playing music, everyone. I wish to hear more." and turned for the door. Alex felt his cheek, smiling. He looked at his vocaloids to say...

"Miku. I can not thank you enough for what you have done for me..." Miku grinned and held up her finger to him.

"Kiss my finger. You have yet to do it!" Miku forced him once more. He had no choice and kissed her finger. Miku smiled bright and tightly hugged Alex once more like a vice.

"Thank you master!"

Master. You have helped Rin and Len unite. You have brought Luka's real self back and now you have made me happy. I can finally say that you are the Master Conductor we need to spread our music through the world. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.

I want to be at your side till the end.

((Planing on making a playlist for this fic at the end before making the second story to continue the adventure!))


	10. Chapter 8

Addon 3: Bitter Times

"Master Master!" Miku was hopping up and down with such excitement over something. Luka shrugged it off and Rin and Len sighed. Alex, just coming home from the last class of the semester was questioning her mood.  
"What is it Miku? I have yet to eat and put my things away..." Alex explaining while placing his bag in the closet. Miku rushed over and latched on him from behind "Your semester is over! That means more time with us! 3" rubbing her head against him. Alex pushed Miku off, a bit of a struggle between the two till Alex could explain "Don't get to comfy with that Idea. It only means I have time to either take a break or continue working. Anyways, I need to eat-" Miku smiled brightly, presenting him with a soup.  
"I made it myself." Alex sighed and tried some, only instead he nearly threw up.  
"What did you put in there!" coughing from the taste, Alex tried to calm himself. Miku was confused "I know I followed the directions right for Onion Soup." she inspected the recipe once more till Luka said "You have to use an onion. Not Leek Onion, Miku."  
Miku felt depressed "I wanted master to enjoy a meal I made." placing the soup on the table and sulking in the corner. Alex logged on his computer but not before feeling guilty. He walked over, picking up the bowl and eating the soup. It was horrible to the taste, but he faked it.  
"I got a taste for it now. It's good." his voice sounded honest but Miku could hear through the lie. Miku looked at him and said "Stop lying, you do not have to force yourself to eat it..." still sulking. Alexput the bowl down, sitting next to Miku.  
"Come on... get out of that corner. We can make more music?" Miku shook her head, "I want to cook for you, master."  
Alex simply sighed to her and ruffled her hair "Miku. I can cook for everyone. Just keep me company and I will be happy." the words reaching her. Miku shined and latched onto Alex again. Luka, Rin and Len decided to leave the two alone...  
"I-is it alright to leave Alex and Miku alone?" Len asked curiously. Rin grabbed Len's wrist and followed Luka to the streets.  
"It's fine. We can go shopping while they have their own fun!"

Alex and Miku were alone in the house together. He decided to help Miku cook. Alex took out some old books, finding a simple and easy recipe for a nice soup. Miku did not like it. She turned the page till she found... "Beef Wellington? No way Miku. You can not cook that well. And I do not have money for it. Stick to the chicken soup for now." Alex instructed to Miku, now pouting. Since the chicken had to boil first, Alex took the time to think of ideas for a new song. Miku on the other hand, she stood at the stove and singing a melody without actual instruments...  
"I'll make you Miku-Miku-ed  
There isn't any song yet, but I'll do my best  
I'll make you Miku-Miku-ed  
So make up your mind a little"  
She hummed the rest, as if she does not know what else to sing. Alex had an idea. A song to make her popular with more than his friends and the entire campus. He quickly typed the name of the song 'I'll make you Miku-Miku-ed' and then the brick wall hit. He had no idea what to jot down! Miku looked over at Alex, bored and willing to play.  
Quietly, she walked behind him without a word before tapping his head. Alex turned around and asked "What is it Miku?" and at that moment, Miku pulled Alex out of the chair and tossed him on the couch.  
"What did I do now?" Alex felt the impact, noticing Miku up in his face. A smile upon her lips and laughing.  
"You take things to serious, master!" she was laughing herself on the floor. Alex felt annoyed and retreated to his room, locking the door behind him. Miku heard it and clawed her way like a cat outside.  
"Master... Don't lock me out!" Her voice sounding so innocent while clawing her way in the door. Alex did not budge. Miku then tried to turn the knob, unable to open it. Alex spoke through the door "Until you call me by my real name, I will be locked in this room." Miku did not like that choice.  
"But master, I can't call you that. We are not a couple." that reply made Alex blush and reminded him. Vocaloids were created in Japan. Nevertheless, he shook off that feeling "Come on Miku. Just call me by my name and I will open the door.". Miku was still bashful, attempting to say it.  
"A-alex? Please open the door?" she said in a very soft and quiet voice. Alex did hear it clear but wanted some fun.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Open the door, Alex." Miku spoke louder, hearing the door unlock. Alex slowly opened the door to be tackled by Miku. He landed on his bed, looking up at Miku. She grinned with delight.  
"Now I can call you master all day!" Immediately, she rubs her head on his arm and snuggles while murmuring 'Master'. Alex was done for. If Luka came in now and-

"Alex? Why is Miku on you?" too late. Luka, with a flaming aura around her, picked Miku off of him and started to punish Alex. The kind where it is done behind closed doors.  
After clearing things up, And everyone was sane, Rin noticed a song Alex seemed to be typing up called World's end Dancehall. She read most of the lyrics and realized that it was going to be a Luka song. Luka noticed Rin's actions and quietly escaped Alex, Miku and Len all talking. She read the lyrics.  
"My new song? Let me try it out." she said, plugging her headphone in the usb port. She did like the beat but upon singing the lyrics, she felt as if it was missing something. Luka unplugged it and looked at Rin, asking "Call Miku over here. I need a lighter voice to counter mine." which was totally different of Luka. Usually she hated Miku but now, she want's to sing with her? Nevertheless, Miku was called over along with the other two to practice it. They plugged their headphones in, ready to sing the first few lines together in unison.

'On the boundary of the world mixed with jokes  
Again on that opposing side of the staircase  
There is nothing good at all  
Hey, shall I take that hand?'

Miku and Luka were astounded as how both sounded together at the same time. A balance of heavy and light. Alex heard it too, and popped between them "Let me make an adjustment..." and now the singers were Luka and Miku.  
"There. Now both of you have to sing this song." Alex smiled, hoping they would co-operate. Rin then called out "We're on T.V guys!".

A news station recorded the event, the headline was 'Miku's live performance". The anchorman explained...  
"It was only for a few selected songs, but we had a taste of Vocaloid music here in our city. A college student by the name Alex Junio, owns not only Miku and Luka, but Rin and Len Vocaloids. We thought she was just a program but apparently, they are living androids who sing their electronic hearts out. If that was not amazing, former lead singer Sally who lost her voice in a very terrible accident was able to speak once more! It seems Miku and the others are able to change people's moods with the power of music."

Miku giggled, happy to hear she made the news with the others. Luka however, did not feel the same way.  
"This is bad. Miku, you do know what this means?" Luka asked Miku, questioning her. Luka shook her head and pointed outside the window. A flood of paparazzi from nearly every inch of the state crowding the door outside the apartment complex. Alex felt a bad vibe.  
"Since we hit the news and became even more popular, the Paparazzi wants to expose everything about us." Luka's grim tone stated, Miku still happy to see them. She took the chance to bring Alex into the other room to speak to him with important information.

"Alex. If they reveal much information about us, they might try to trigger Miku's most powerful song without knowing what it can do." Alex was not amused. His dumb side came out and asked "What's bad about it?"  
Luka made sure Miku was not ease dropping again, explaining the situation.

"As far back as I can remember, Miku had a song built into her system that was too powerful for the world. It knocked out power within five miles and caused much looting and violence. Our creators bribed the media to call it a power depletion for no reason. Since that day, they spent hours and days reversing the song, inverting the pitch and altering the tone as well as slowing it down. They wanted to prevent Miku from singing that song once more." Luka recalled the events she remembered, even if she was built much later. Alex was not curious.  
"What is the name of the song." he asked.  
"It has no name. Just Codename: Ascension. I heard that when she sung it, she spawned angelic wings as big as an eagle." Luka opened the door, seeing Miku playing with Rin and Len on the couch.  
"I promise to keep this a secret with you, Luka. Miku means a lot to me, and I would hate to see her be used wrongly." Luka heard his words, asking him in a very serious tone...

"Do you like Miku enough to love her?"

Alex blushed and tried to steady his words "W-well I guess. She might not be real, but I do have slight feelings like that. N-n-nothing is wrong with that. I like her for who she is. Not for what she is."  
That exact moment... Luka let a single tear fall from her cheek, before hiding it.  
"I see. Well make sure she is cared for with much love."  
Luka burst out of the room and cried out "Alex has decided to take us all out today!". Cheers from the others filled the room. It was intentional and something Alex was forced to do.

The group walked down the streets. Pedestrians could not help but look at them and say things like "It's them!" and gossiping on how lucky Alex is. They turned the corner to the mall. Miku lit up like a tree.  
"Mall!" She shouted and yelled out while running ahead. Rin grabbed Len's hand, following Miku as well.  
The Mall had many shops and possibly the most key feature, the food court on the roof. Alex soon set some rules.  
"Okay. We are all going to enjoy our time at the mall. Besides the obvious rules like don't talk to strangers and do not buy too much, please be safe. Rin and Len, you two are a group, Luka and Miku will be the second. I will be by mysel-" Miku tugged on Alex's hand, giving him the eyes of a dog.  
"Alright. I will go with Miku and Luka. Rin and Len, be safe." they went their ways, Alex guiding the other two. Miku hummed happily, looking at the stores to find what she wanted. She noticed a plush store that had nearly all kinds from small to large. Miku dashed in the minute she caught eye on a leek plush toy. She was acting like a kid, but it was funny. Luka, watching Miku, felt something hit her shoulder. Alex found a fish plush, saying "I know you want one too." with a smirk of evil. Luka declined it "I do not require such a thing."  
Miku put the toy in Alex's face.  
"I want to buy it!" her bright smile overpowered his judgment. So he bought it without a second thought. Miku was set. Now Luka's turn. Since clothing stores were not truly needed, he tried a music shop. Miku started her own journey to find any of their CDs while Luka followed Alex to the instrument department. She took a look at the drums, guitars and even flutes on display. Her face changed to a very warm smile. Alex thought of something funny.

"Since Instruments are like animals to you, is this like a pet shop?" He snickered, not realizing how Luka was feeling.  
"It is. Every instrument to us are like animals. We treat them with love and all we ask for them is to play with us in harmony. Oh, can I see that flute?" Luka pointed out to a silver flute for the guy to hand her. She inspected it, smiling and looking so warm. The mood would break when Miku made a ruckus. She pulled out a CD and the rest tumbled on her.  
"I'll pay for the damage..." A very annoyed Alex said, taking out a credit card. But he was halted. Luka wanted the flute as well. The damage he did was nearly seventy five dollars and the flute alone was one hundred. He bought the flute and charged the damage, putting him in a small dept to the card company of one hundred dollars. They grouped up once more with Rin and Len who spent more time looking at various items in stores. They sat at the food court, ready to relax with a drink. While Alex was getting the orders, Luka signaled the others to huddle.

"Alex spent a lot of money. I overheard him say something about being in a debt. So as far as we know it, I will have to take a part time job to help-" Miku butted in "No! It was my fault I knocked over the CDs! I need to pay for it!" she felt bad for the accident. Luka sighed "Well then, we will both pitch in. You pay fifty and I pay fifty. Len, Rin? Do not tell Alex about this."  
The rest of the day would go as plan.

The following morning, Alex was getting ready for school when he noticed Miku and Luka were not here. Rin and Len helped pack his bad for the day, but he could not shake the feeling that the other two probably had a fight. He tried to use the headphones that Luka gave him before.  
"Hey. Miku? Luka?" No answer. He had to look for them after school.

Thankfully, Max was there to help search, in his own way. He had two coupons for free drinks at the popular sports bar, 'Touchdown'. After much begging, Alex decided to go with him.  
The bar was packed with football fans, cheering and shouting at the huge wall of The host guided them to a bar table, risen high from the ground. After handing them the menu, the host left.

"Alex. Who do you find hotter? Miku, or Luka?" Max teased Alex, implying he was very lucky to have the two. Alex began to stutter "I-I Do not know.". Finally the waitress came.  
"Welcome to Touch- Alex?" standing there with a pad in hand, a green cheerleader outfit with sun visor was Miku. Her ponytails were untied to let her hair flow behind her. Alex's nose started to bleed. Max then had an idea. He tossed a pen on the floor and asked Miku "Can you pick it up?". Miku nodded, bending over. Alex could feel the blood gushing from his nose, taking napkins to cover it.  
"Are you mad, Max? Why do you torture me?" He whispered before Miku got back up.  
"So what will you two have?"  
Travis handed her the two coupons. "Give us the free beer promotion this week. I feel like treating him." Max winked. Miku took them over to the bar, while Max had a chat with Alex.  
"So...why is she working?" Alex soon remembered what happened yesterday.  
"Miku must of felt bad about knocking over the CDs at the store. I built up a one hundred dollar debt on my card." hanging his head in shame, he finished cleaning his nose. Max caught eye over at the bar, noticing the long pink hair a mile away.  
"Alex. You might want to see this." He pointed to Luka, in a coach's attire, mixing drinks and serving them with not only grace but efficiency. The men and women around the circle bar enjoyed her style of serving drinks. She seemed really popular with them. Maybe they were fine.  
After Miku handed the two their drinks, she walked over to another table. She pulled out her pad and pen, ready to take the five men's orders.  
"I guess they both wanted to help me out of debt. And here I thought they could not do it." Alex said, smiling at the two. As Miku walked away from the table, one of the guys slapped her behind like it was nothing. Miku ignored it, her face showing it must of happened more than once. He got up to give them a lecture.

"That was rude what you did to her." Alex, acting like some sort of hero said. The guys laughed wholeheartedly.  
"Check out this superhero here. And I bet you are going to make me pay for smacking a hot girl on the ass? What are you, Gay?" Max tried to pull Alex back to the table "Let's just finish out drinks and get out of here." but the same guy got up and called Max out "You better walk away fagots! You can't do shit!". That moment, Max let Alex sit down and whispered "Do not back me up. You already have a credit card debt." Before walking over to the tall man.  
"So. You really like to call other's names? Maybe you do not know who you are talking to. I am a black belt in Karate and jujitsu. If talk will not resolve the problem, then let me kick your ass." the man threw a punch. Even though his hand was bigger, Max easily grabbed it without struggling much. A gasp echoed through the bar, silence as everyone saw the scene. Miku and Luka watched from behind the bar.

"Let's get down." Max punched the man in the gut, then grabbed the back of his head. He pulled it down on his rising knee to slam his chin into it and knocking him out. Another guy came from behind, Max grabbing his arm and tossing him over his shoulder and on the table. Two more guys came at him with broken glass bottles, the first swing did cut his cheek before he grabbed each others arm and redirecting the bottles at one another hand to give them a good gash. The last guy tossed a chair at Max. with a forceful kick, it broke in half and hit the two with the bottles out cold. The same guy who threw the chair came at Max. Alex directed Miku and Luka out of the bar to safety, letting Max deal with the trouble.

"Master! What is Max doing?" She yelled, running with him and Luka still in her uniform.  
"I tried to talk to the guys who hit you like that. Max did not like how they were talking. and now he is putting the hurt on them. He may not get away from the police this time." Alex found a place to sit, letting the two sit next to each other.  
"Moreover, Why are you two working for my Dept?" he looked at Luka then Miku, wanting answers.  
"Alex. This is my fault. I wanted to work off the dept you made but Miku wanted to join in too to pay her side. We ended up planing to pay off half each." she showed him a piece of paper with a goal of two hundred dollars. So far they only made forty in their calculations without tips.  
"Luka. Miku. You two do not have to work. Max's father hires me when I ever need help with money. I work over at the docks for a month and a half and it is done." he sounded a bit angered, but then realized what was going on. Miku and Luka care about him. He threw his arms around both of them, hugging them.  
"Thank you anyway to show your support." Alex turned around, seeing the police already breaking the fight up. Max came out quietly, but the five men he beat up were either scared or scarred as to how such a person like Max could be so threatening. Max took one look at Alex, giving him a signal that he should not worry about him. Miku felt like it was her fault that he got in a fight.  
"When you two come home, I want to have a talk with Miku..."

That very night, Alex brought Miku into his room. Her eyes aiming down at his bed, fiddling with her skirt.  
"Am I in trouble Master?" She lifted her head up, her face showing a bit of pain. Alex, sitting on a chair across from her explained.

"Miku. I have been in dept many times and Max's dad got me out every single time. I know you want to fix what was your mistake, but please... be careful." Alex looked at her outfit, hanging on the wall.  
"How many times in that one day did guys just slapped you like that?" Miku hid her face, not wanting to answer. But she complied "Five...No wait- Six." Alex shook his head, pulling Miku up from his bedside.  
"Miku. You should of told the manager about it the first time. That is sexual Harassment. Or do you enjoy that kind of thing?" His last statement showed a grin at her. Miku blushed, shaking her head.

"Miku! I do not like that! It hurts!" She cried out, trying not to cause another commotion.  
"But You ignored it like you did enjoy it?" he teased her a bit more, seeing if she would hit him or not.  
"M-m-miku... Master, You are perverted!" she hit him with her leek once more. This time, he laughed and grabbed her shoulders. His voice and tone sounding evil.  
"That will not work on me, Little Miku! I know you enjoy that type of treatment!" His playing could be taken as a serious sign of perversion. Miku squirmed free, aiming for the door when she realized... He was playing with her. She pretended to struggle with the lock, knowing it was not.

"You can not escape my Miku. You will be my slave!" he walked towards her and acting like an evil monster. Miku tried her best to fake her cries of help.  
"Oh no. Please not that." Alex grabbed her shoulder, Miku unable to hold in her laughter started to let it out. Alex laughed with her, walking back to the bed to sit. Miku tripped over a small item on the floor, falling towards Alex's chest.  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, not noticing Miku was burying her face in his chest.  
"Master..." her voice soft and low, enjoying the position. Alex felt a bit out of place.  
"W-well let's get to bed. Tomorrow is Tuesday and-" Miku suddenly kissed his lips, looking into his eyes.  
"Thank you for lifting my mood again, Master." her smiling face affected Alex, smiling back to her.

Luka watched the entire thing unfold. From the minute Miku landed on his chest to the kiss, Luka built up a ton of Jealousy. Sure, Alex did tell her that he liked Miku a lot, but she did not want to give up so easily. She would devise a plan to take Miku out of the game...


	11. Final Chapter

Addon 4: I will make you Miku.

Alex released new songs through Youtube and purchase on Itunes. He checked the comments of the videos, seeing all positives. They were in bad grammar but they all loved Miku. They enjoy the twins. They also adored Luka's tone. From behind, Miku latched onto Alex and looked over his shoulder.

"What new song will we all make now?" she asked, ready to hop out of her position. Alex shut the browser down and turned to the Vocaloids.

"Ok everyone. I want you all to prepare the table. Not only did we hit over fifty thousand views on the videos and accumulated more than five hundred dollars on Itunes, I think I should go and get us something to celebrate this moment. To all of us!" he rallied them, the group cheering on. Rin spoke up.

"I want Vanilla!" she was excited. Alex shook his head.

"No. We are getting a very special Cake. Hillary works at a bakery and I thought about getting something like this. It will be a surprise so enjoy the day here and relax." Alex took his leave, his Vocaloids waving bye. Luka took the chance and got on the computer.

"Luka? What are you doing?" Miku asked Luka, oblivious as to her plan. Luka turned to look at her "I wanted to hear some music to help Alex with ideas." before focusing on the computer. Luka remembered the Email address of a skilled Director. She wrote to him...

"Dear Cougar,  
I wanted to let you know that I am interested in being your new singer for music. You might remember the songs I sung on the internet. I am Miku Hatsune and I would like to meet you in person at this address linked below. Try not to mention this deal as I want to hear your proposal. If I do not answer, my master is out for the minute and I need him at my side to help. See you soon,  
Miku Hatsune."

and closed it as fast as she sent it.

"_Miku. Let's see how long you stay after this man gives you a deal and offer you can not refuse. Even singers like you will fall to him."_

So days later, A tall man with a business suit and white hair came up to the apartment door. He knocked on it, seeing Alex on the other side.  
"Can I help you?" Alex asked the man. He adjust his tie and held out his hand.  
"The name is Cougar. I came to see a 'Miku Hatsune'." Alex shook his hand and walked him inside. Miku saw the two walking over to the table, avoiding the mess of papers from the twins. He placed a briefcase on the table while Miku was called over.  
"Alright. I checked out the music that you guys made, and I thought we could discuss business." Cougar took out a few papers, mostly graphs of their current income and what could be, some diagrams and other important things that Miku did not care about too much.  
"To give you a short version. I want Miku to work for me." at that minute, Alex slammed his hand on the table.  
"Absolutely not! Miku is not going to work for you! She-" Alex felt Miku's hand tug on his shirt sleeve.  
"Master. This is a chance for me to help make your life easier. I know that if I keep making music, you will not be in debt. You can move out of this apartment. And you will be happy. If it's too much, can all the money I make go directly to Master?" Miku pointed at Alex, his face stunned by her words.  
Cougar nodded. "We can redirect all your profits to your 'Master' when they are made. You will be provided with all you ever want. Fame, Fortune, and even tours around the world." Alex shook his head.  
"No. This is not just Miku's choice alone. I will not have you leave us." Alex said. Luka thought her plan would fail, so she encouraged the group.  
"But Alex, Miku wants to do this to help all of us. You know how much she like to help." Alex put his hand over his face. They have free will, but he was the owner.  
"Cougar. Do you think we can have time to think about this?"  
Cougar nodded and replied "I will be in town for the week. You can have the answer ready at the train station of next week at twelve thirty." he picked his briefcase up, walking out the door. Alex sighed.  
"Miku. I do not want you to leave us. I know it will help me get out of this apartment and possibly clear any future debts, but I do not care that much about money. As long as I can make music with you, Luka, Rin and Len, then there is nothing else I can ask for."  
Miku thought deeply, but replied with a very straight face. She was not joking around this time.  
"Think Master. You barely have much to live on. You are in a cramped space. Luka, Rin and Len are here as well. I have to go with him." Miku got up, about to walk to the door. Alex grabbed her wrist.

"As your master, I forbid you to-" a loud slap emanated through the halls outside. Miku frowned and looked angered after giving him a swift smack on the face.

"Master. It's not like I can not see you guys again. I will just be moving somewhere else to help you." she opened the door, walked out and into the streets. Alex was crushed. Underneath Luka's frown, a grin was forming. Her plan is still going smoothly. Plus, Alex would be able to have some money which is another plus.  
Rin and Len rushed over to Alex, inspecting the wound.  
"Master!" The two called out. His eyes, unable to focus on the situation.  
"Miku is leaving us..." he looked at the ground. A single tear fell, then three, and suddenly a couple more. A man crying is a pitiful sight to see, but it was more about missing Miku. Luka walked into the kitchen and called out "Len, Rin. Help Alex on the couch. I will just finish this meal that Miku was cooking." She looked into the pot of vegetable soup. There was more onion than any other in there. She took out many traces of the onion and let it cook even more. Len tried to get Alex angered by tapping his forehead. He was still unable to respond. Rin then took her chance, punching him in the gut. It snapped him out of the mood enough to speak.  
"W-why did you hit me?" he cringed in pain, coughing. Rin put her hands to her hip to talk some sense into Alex.  
"Master. Miku wants to make you happy. You should not cry over her choice to help us. She is really helpful." her words rang true. Alex shook his head.  
"You have no idea. It's not the fact of Miku leaving... It is the pain of loosing the chance to see her again." Len sighed. He got Rin's attention. The plan was to Sing Gemini to him. So they started.

'Even if we are apart

We are one like Gemini in the sky

Even in the noisy daytime, even at the lonely night

We are Gemini, fated to meet beyond the sky'

At that moment, Alex commanded them...  
"Quit signing... I need something to eat." Luka heard the call, bringing over the soup she fixed up.  
With one sip, Alex looked at it in a daze.  
"Something wrong?" Luka tilted her head, unsure if it tasted good.  
"It tastes like it's missing some onions." Luka was confused.  
"I did put in enough onion..." At that moment, Alex looked up.  
"It's missing Leek Onions." Alex got up from his chair, put on his hat, and said "I will be back late. I need to clear my head."

Alex started his walk towards the docks. The sea was still wonderful to look at. He questioned his actions, looking at his human hands.  
"Miku. I need to know..." he put on the headphones, giving Miku a call.

"_Miku-Miku, this is Miku!" _she answered with a joyful expression.

"Miku, it's me Al- Master. I am sorry for forcing you to not go. Please forgive me."

There was a brief moment of silence, before she replied. _"Master. I have made up my mind. I will be working with Cougar when he leaves next week. I want you to know, that you are always my master."_

"But what about making music with me? If you go with him, you-"

"_I know..." _She interrupted. Cougar's voice could be heard In the background, as well as the atmosphere. They were in a restaurant, one which was more high class. She hung up, leaving Alex on the other end. He knew that singing was the only way to make him happy, so he sung a song he could never forget. But he forgot that the headphones were on. The hidden feature is when the user sings into it, the other Vocaloids connected to him could hear his words and feelings.

"This season passes by, with the unrelenting noise of the crowd around me. Although it just goes on like this, everyday was becoming a little uneasy. I suddenly looked up at the sky, even which seems I'm going to lose sight of. If anyone could just hear, the melody that is only within myself.  
I close my eyes, amidst the pains of loneliness. Only the time passes, I run across the world.  
I remembered the time my speakers got tampered. It made the echo thick, and the melody strong. The wish that was always been here with me. Will reach afar, until it finally reaches you."

He sung the entire song, a tear rolling down his cheek but smiling. He knew what the song meant, and it made him happy. So he was not with Miku. Making music was what he loved the most. He would continue to make music till Miku hears it.  
"Music is how they live. Music makes life less boring. Music makes the world turn. Music IS life." he uttered under his breath. With renewed passion, he walked back into town. Alex wanted to do anything to make her happy. He called his friends on the phone, to make a going away party for Miku.

Preparations were under way. Hillary made a leek onion themed cake. Max helped Alex set his apartment with decorations and a 'Good Luck' banner. Luka acted along and helped Len and Rin with the food. Alex took the chance to contact Miku.  
"Miku. We have a gift waiting back at the apartment. It is not going to change your mind but I want you here for the celebration." Alex contacted Miku with the headphones, hearing Miku's voice.  
"_Master. I heard you sing last night. It does pain me too to leave you, but look at the positives."  
_"Yes Miku. Come over now." Alex smiled while he hung up. He turned to his friends "Okay! Miku will be here soon. I want everything to be perfect. This is a going away party for Miku. She will soon make a lot of money for us to live on." exciting them already.  
Miku came through the door, with her new director behind her. The sound of noise makers going off made the room lively. "Good luck out there, Miku!" everyone cried. Miku tackled Alex, giggling.  
"Thank you master!" Alex tried to get up from the ground.  
"A-actually, we all wanted to do this. You are very important to us and we wanted to make it a big deal." Alex guided Miku on the couch, letting her sit. She then remembered "Oh yeah, I wanted you all to hear my new single that I made with the director." while pulling out a CD. She put in the computer and let it play.

'I tasted my salty tears when you gave me my first kiss  
It was just like a drama that I had seen  
The starting bell tore us apart / it must've been written in the script'

Upbeat but the message was a sad one. Everyone was enjoying it but Alex could not help but think it was mostly Miku's work. The lyrics made the pain of her leaving even more. He looked over to see Miku, grinning at how she made this song. When it was over, Miku took the CD out and explained "This is a Demo of an upcoming song called 'When the First Love Ends'. This is a demo and the real version should be released upon arriving at my new home."  
Luka, Rin and Len started to give their input of the song. Hillary noticed Alex walking out of his apartment and up to the roof, following close behind.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Hillary noticed the air was colder than normal. Alex finished drinking a beer, sighing loudly.  
"I am not okay. I am happy for Miku leaving and helping but... I can't let her go. I need her at my side." Alex looked out at the city he was living in. Hillary, as a friend, approached him. She asked "You love Miku? Don't you?"  
Alex replied with a nod.  
"Well no wonder you two are so close and love making music. Just go tell her your feeling and she should change her mind." Hillary then saw Miku leaving the apartment building to the vehicle down below. Alex rushed down to catch her but it was gone by the time he reached the second floor. He slammed his fist in the wall, knuckles bleeding. His night would not be a humble one. Alex wants Miku to stay badly...

Finally, it was the day that Miku would leave them. The train station was packed. Miku and Cougar bowed to Alex and the others.  
"Thank you all. I promise to visit you when I can." Miku called out, a promise she may not be able to keep. Everyone waved goodbye to her, walking up the ramps and to the station platforms. As Alex walked back with Luka, her emotions started to get the better of her. She did not want to see him sad.

"Master. There is still time. Go after her and tell her your feelings. I overheard a conversation that she is not allowed to come back once she leaves. This is your chance. Tell her that you love her."  
Alex never thought of that, seeing the time.

"CRAP! The train is already approaching!" With much haste, Alex started his sprint up the ramps, after Miku. The song 'When the First Love Ends' was being played through his head. It was his adrenaline.

"Sorry for putting you two through all this. Jealousy got the better of me..." Luka told herself, walking over to Rin and Len to guide them home. The sound of the train slowing down could make anyone startled for a first time. Alex had to act fast. He darted and shoved a few people down, stopping for a group of children passing by him. He cried out.

"MIKU! WAIT!" Alex looked as if he was swimming through the crowd. He spotted Miku's hair, already at one of the doors. He called out, hoping she would hear her now.  
"MIKU! MIKU!" but she did not look as if she did not hear him. The doors opened. Alex pushed a few people down till he was out in the open. With one last cry and dash to the door, he yelled "MIKU!". He wanted to reach out at the door. It was all for nothing...  
The doors shut. The train started to pull away, leaving a grieving Alex on the platform floor. He fell to his knees, clenching his chest. He was too-  
"Why did you keep yelling my name, Master?" Uhh... It looks like Miku did not go on the train after all.  
"Miku! Why did you not go with him?" Alex asked, as shocked as the Narrator is. She giggled.  
"Master. It was a last second change. I heard you crying out to me, so I thought 'Why go and help you with money... when I should stay and help make music, for just a smile?'."  
Alex was touched. He tossed his hands around Miku, sobbing on her shoulder.  
"Thank you! Thank you god and thank you Miku!" Miku lightly patted Alex.  
"So... what did you want me to wait for?" she asked, making Alex snap back to normal.  
"Oh? It was nothing. I was just going to ask you if you were truly sure about going, but I guess not." he laughed, keeping his love for Miku hidden still. There would be a time for his true feelings to show, but not now. His smile back and the mood ever so happy.

Oh? You though it was over already? Please.

The week after, a man pulled up in a Limo. He was tall and looked powerful. He was bald, but proud of his job. On the left side of his suit, there was a pin of the company who made the Vocaloids. It was a green and gray swirl with a V2 in the center. Upon knocking on the door, he noticed a note that read...

"Went out to celebrate a new hit song. Be back by sundown." The man smiled, fixing his glasses and leaving a note under the door.

"Dear Mr. Junio,  
Due to your work with the Vocaloid Androids and how well you made music, we at Yamaha want you to join a project. It is codenamed 'Vocaly'. We urge you to sign this paper and in exchange, we will provide you with a better living space out in Japan. We will pay for all expenses including travel and taxes, all to see if humans and Vocaloids can indeed be more than an instrument and user. Included with this document is a picture of the new house, the profiles of the other Vocaloids that we will also provide you with and of course a pen. This is not only an experiment, but a chance to boost your career and make the vocaloids popular. Music keeps them going. And you treat them with such care, that you are the Director we long to see appear.

Thank you, and keep making music."

The adventure is not over yet...

Who are the other Vocaloids?

What is codename Vocaly?

Why is the company doing this for real?

When will Alex say the famous words to Miku?

And what will happen if Miku ever sings Codename Ascension again?

(I apologize for the quick ending. I want to get started on the continuation and actually start with an improved typing. The beginning for this fic was bad to even look at. -_-)


End file.
